Déchéance et errance de l'âme
by junon2
Summary: Et si Peter avait mordu Stiles…. ? Stiles - Derek. Ne tient pas compte de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1: Désillusion de l'âme

**Déchéance et errance de l'âme**

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Correctrice :**_Miyakano

_**Paring :**_ Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski, Scott MacCall

_**Genre :**_ drame, réconfort, amitié, romance…

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ Et si Peter avait mordu Stiles….

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Alors ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit autre chose que des séries d'OS, donc l'histoire devrait faire entre 3 et 5 chapitres. Si vous regardez mon profil, vous verrez que je suis la pro du commence et ne finit pas donc ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me rappeler à l'ordre si jamais après 1 mois l'histoire n'avance pas…. (Gentiment ça a plus d'effet quand même). Ce sera un Derek – Stiles. Accessoirement, ça fait encore plus longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit une romance…

_**Avertissement :**_ le rating n'est pas mis pour cause de lemon ou autre, mais parce qu'une partie de l'histoire sera assez sombre, va-t-on dire. Ne tient pas compte de la saison 2, mais je n'exclue pas la présence des personnages tel qu'Isaac, Erica et Boyd

La fanfic est un « cadeau » à Miyakano, ma correctrice, qui m'a involontairement donné l'idée de l'histoire pendant nos conversations et qui m'a gentiment encouragée à l'écrire.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Désillusion de l'âme**_

Malade. Voilà l'excuse en béton, qu'il avait balancé pour justifier son état physique et le fait qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Son Père avait compris « secoué par les événements de la nuit ». Scott était avec Alison, savourant leur relation et en théorie les Argent ne devraient pas chercher à éliminer qui que ce soit cette nuit. Alors il avait le droit d'être malade et de resté cloitré, seul et tranquille. En fait, la seule personne qui s'était soucié de son état était forcément son Père, mais comme il avait dit qu'il pouvait gérer un petit refroidissement et avec la mort de Kate Argent, il n'avait pas pu rester. Grand bien lui fasse, Stiles avait pour une fois un énorme besoin d'être seul et au calme. Il ne voulait rien d'autre en fait qu'une nuit paisible. Enfin, au départ il désirait passer la nuit à l'hôpital près de Lydia. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout, il en était follement amoureux depuis des années. Seulement, vu son état physique, l'hôpital était le dernier endroit où il devait être. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, enfermé seul dans la cave serait le mieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était franchement heureux qu'Allison monopolise autant Scott et le tienne éloigné. Parce que Stiles savait que gérer un Scott furax et borné maintenant lui était impossible. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, était sûrement de se faire accuser d'un truc et d'avoir droit à la leçon de morale. Il savait ce que Scott pensait de sa condition de Lycanthrope. Il connaissait les effets et les risques… Contrairement à Jackson qui suppliait d'en devenir un, Stiles se demandait quand même bien pourquoi, lui n'avait jamais eu cette prétention. Non, Humain lui convenait bien, il aimait sa fragilité même s'il ne pouvait pas égaler Scott et Derek. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir comme son meilleur ami… L'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré non plus. Pas avant qu'on ne lui offre cela en remerciement. Et il n'en avait pas voulu, en réalité.

Stiles releva les yeux pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Peau blanche, yeux rouges et cernés de noir et sueur froide sur le front. C'était vrai que vu comme ça, il faisait malade et fiévreux. Un soupir lui échappa, alors qu'il baissait de nouveau le regard pour observer ses mains. Posées contre le rebord du lavabo qu'il serrait pour ne pas les voir trembler. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide et son cœur aussi. Il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait détruit. Voilà c'était ça, Peter l'avait brisé et réduit à rien. Il lui avait pris le peu d'avenir qu'il envisageait, sa chance de rendre son père fier de lui, pour le transformer en monstre, qui risquait fortement de faire des ravages à la prochaine pleine lune. Car pour avoir vu Scott dans cet état, il se demandait vraiment comment il allait tenir et surtout comment il allait pouvoir l'aider si lui aussi devait se faire attacher. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son meilleur ami, dans le pire des cas, il avait Allison. Mais lui ?! Il se voyait mal avouer cela à son père. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger et le tenir éloigné jusque-là, ce n'était pas pour l'y plonger de force avec ce genre de révélation maintenant. Et la dernière chose qu'il désirait était que son père le traque, lui, pour des meurtres qu'il commettrait sans vraiment le savoir. À la limite, la seule personne apte à l'aider en ce moment serait Derek Hale. Mais il doutait que ce dernier accepte facilement et il ne savait pas trop comment il pourrait aborder le sujet. Surtout pas quand il faisait tout pour nier lui-même la chose, pour ne pas y penser. Et il se donnait du mal pour ne pas regarder la morsure sur son poignet, qui guérissait trop vite pour ne pas ressentir les effets de la transformation et se convaincre qu'il était juste totalement épuisé et enrhumé. Et surtout pour chasser de sa tête la voix de Peter et la scène. Jusqu'à présent il avait plutôt bien réussi à zapper le moment. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, son esprit trop réactif réagirait. Il finirait par y penser. Et de toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix. Il devrait trouver une solution avant la prochaine pleine lune, ce qui au fond lui laissait peu de temps.

Stiles ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et glissa ses mains dessous pour s'asperger le visage. Il avait besoin de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de trouver une solution. Seulement, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il n'arrivait franchement pas à voir cela de manière positive, comme pour Scott, ni d'être rassurant avec lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il devenait inutile et qu'il serait plus un poids qu'autre chose. En réalité, pour la première fois depuis la mort prématurée de sa mère, Stiles sombrait et n'arrivait pas à surmonter les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Au fond, il aurait préféré que Peter Hale lui arrache la gorge, plutôt que de le condamner à l'enfer sur terre. Parce que c'était ainsi que Stiles voyait les choses. Il était devenu un danger pour ceux qu'il aimait, son père et Lydia. Scott allait sûrement mal encaisser le coup et il savait déjà que la conversation serait houleuse. Il n'était pas sûr, buté comme l'était l'autre Lycanthrope, d'arriver à lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait aidé l'Alpha, ni comment il avait pu finir par être mordu lui aussi. Et sincèrement, il connaissait suffisamment Scott pour savoir que quand il avait une idée en tête le convaincre du contraire était compliqué. Surtout pour ce genre de chose. Sauf qu'il avait peu d'espoir de réussir à dissimuler le truc longtemps à son meilleur ami. Il serait grillé dés le premier regard à la reprise des cours lundi. Donc, il devait trouver une solution d'ici lundi. Simuler la grippe pour gagner un jour ou deux ? Sauf que son père allait finir par appeler le médecin, ce qui arrangerait encore moins ses affaires actuelles. L'adolescent passa son poignet sous l'eau, avant de lentement le tourner pour observer la morsure. Elle cicatrisait bien et vite. Trop vite et avec la fièvre qu'il avait depuis la veille, il savait qu'il avait réagi positivement. Il aurait vraiment préféré faire comme Lydia une réaction allergique et que son corps lutte contre les effets de la transformation. Mais non, il devenait un Loup-garou. Et contre cela il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Pour le moment, il avait admirablement caché sa condition à tout le monde. Et vu les événements de la nuit passée, personne n'avait vraiment pris conscience qu'il s'était fait mordre. Avec l'ensemble d'odeurs de chair brulée, de produits chimiques et du sang de Kate, ainsi que probablement leurs odeurs et celles émanant de la forêt, il avait pu agir sans qu'on ne devine sa blessure. En même temps avec des longues manches, elle était invisible. Sa seule appréhension, mais son cerveau était à des années lumières du détail sur le coup, avait été que Scott ou Derek sente l'odeur de son sang ou que Peter ne fasse un commentaire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était produit. Il savait donc que personne n'avait deviné ou remarqué. Et il n'était même plus si certain que c'était rassurant. Parce qu'il se sentait seul et abandonné en ce moment. Il avait hésité à appeler Scott pour lui parler, pour lui dire. Même s'il savait qu'il ne recevrait pas d'approbation, que l'autre ferait une crise, il avait conscience que si son ami l'avait vu dans cet état il l'aurait soutenu… Comme lors des funérailles de sa mère. Sa mère… Elle lui manquait cruellement en ce moment. Elle lui manquait tous les jours en réalité, mais encore plus là, maintenant qu'il avait une vie saccagée et en miettes. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, comme quand il était petit, qu'elle veille sur lui, passe sa main fraiche sur son front brûlant. Elle l'aurait rassuré par des mots, des gestes et l'aurait sûrement compris. À elle, il aurait pu avouer ce qui s'était passé… Enfin, il pensait. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement un souvenir idyllique de sa mère, mais elle avait toujours était douce et aimante. Et elle était fière de son fils. Bien sur, Stiles avait une relation privilégiée avec son père, et ce dernier faisait tout pour être un bon père. Il était compréhensif au vu des conneries que son fils pouvait faire, et aimant c'était certain. Mais un peu perdu face aux réactions adolescentes et surtout il gérait un peu mal quand Stiles allait mal. Enfin pour le moment, l'adolescent avait évité la conversation, qui ne tarderait plus guère. Parce que son père et Scott le savait : un Stiles silencieux était un Stiles qui allait mal, qui frôlait la dépression et les idées parfois trop sombres. Tous deux avaient vu jusqu'à quel point il avait sombré après la perte de sa mère. Et il avait mis un an pour retrouver son équilibre et être bien. Pour surmonter en partie son deuil, mais surtout pour décider que son père n'avait pas besoin de le perdre lui aussi. Même s'il faisait le minimum requis à l'école, il voulait que son père soit fier de lui et pour cela il devait aussi être joyeux et bavard. Parce que c'était dans sa nature. Il s'était reconstruit avec l'aide de Scott et de son père. Et Peter Hale avait détruit cela d'un seul geste.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Il était seul pour la soirée et sûrement une partie de la nuit. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : arriver à s'épuiser assez pour dormir sans rêver. Il en avait assez de revivre cette scène dans ses cauchemars et dans sa tête. Il devait s'occuper un maximum. Sauf qu'il avait fait ses devoirs pour la semaine, qu'il n'allait pas étudier vu qu'il retenait aisément tout. Restait les recherches sur le net et dans les livres. Bien sur, jusqu'à présent cela avait occupé son esprit et il cherchait presqu'avec avidité tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la Lycanthropie. Il aurait pu rédiger une étude sérieuse et détaillée sur le sujet. Il le faisait parce que son esprit aimait appendre de nouvelles choses et que c'était un challenge, mais aussi parce que ça aidait Scott. Sauf que là, ça le rendait encore plus malade. Cela ramenait dans son esprit ce qu'il était devenu, la confrontation avec l'Alpha et ses conséquences… Et invariablement, son esprit déviait vers ce qu'il avait perdu. Étrangement, il se qualifiait de monstre, alors que cette idée lui semblait stupide si elle concernait Scott ou Derek. Mais lui ne serait pas un bon Lycanthrope. Il le savait intimement. Il n'arrivait pas à assembler de manière positive Lycanthropie et lui. Non impossible. Il tenait à son humanité. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché violemment une part de lui-même, ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. En entrant dans sa chambre, il attrapa vite fait son téléphone portable pour constater qu'il avait un message de Scott. Bref et concis, son meilleur ami voulait savoir si ça allait bien vu les événements de la nuit. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'il précisait qu'il n'allait pas téléphoner vu qu'il était sûrement à l'hôpital près de Lydia. Stiles eut un très faible sourire, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Scott le connaissait bien. Oui, c'était là-bas près de celle qu'il aimait, qu'il aurait dû être. Mais c'était impossible vu ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait intérêt à prendre du recul par rapport à la jeune femme maintenant. Peut-être même abandonner le Lacrosse. Il doutait d'arriver à se maitriser comme Scott. Il avait trop de problèmes de concentration pour cela. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Peter Hale ! Après une brève réponse, qui se voulait aussi normale que possible, il laissa tomber le téléphone sur son bureau et enfoui son visage dans se mains avec un râlement. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Il devait occuper son esprit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna une voix rauque dans son dos.

Stiles sursauta purement et simplement. Et mû par un réflexe inconnu, il finit sur ses pieds sans tomber ou renverser sa chaise, faisant volte-face pour observer Derek assis sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu le zapper en entrant dans la pièce ? En fait, y était-il déjà ? En général, il n'entendait pas le Lycanthrope approcher. On voyait Derek avant de l'entendre. L'adolescent constata que ses muscles étaient contractés et qu'il était sur ses gardes. Il imposa à son corps de se détendre au mieux, ce qui depuis la veille était compliqué, vu qu'il faisait le contraire. Il se surveillait au maximum. Mais face au nouvel Alpha, il devait paraitre aussi normal que possible. Bien que celui-ci devait sentir parfaitement son odeur de peur et entendre son cœur battre trop vite. Qu'importait, il devait rendre le change et agir normalement. Et donc parler… Parce que Stiles qui se tait pour observer Derek en silence, c'était tout sauf naturel.

« Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi cette manie d'entrer chez les gens par la fenêtre ? Un truc de Lycanthropes ? » Ironisa-t-il au mieux, bien que sa voix n'était pas posée ni ironique. Derek se contenta de l'observer en silence. « On ne t'a pas enseigné l'utilisation d'une porte d'entrée peut-être… »

Stiles avait conscience que s'il continuait comme cela, la réaction de son vis-à-vis serait comme à chaque fois brutale. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout c'était pour le retrouver lui que Peter Hale avait attaqué Lydia et forcé par cela même Stiles à l'aider. C'était en récompense de cette aide qu'il l'avait mordu… Et donc par ricochet c'était à cause de Derek s'il était devenu ce qu'il était ou serait bientôt. Serrant se mains en forme de poing, Stiles essaya de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa colère. Il devait se maitriser, au maximum, sinon il allait se faire griller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il, de manière agressive.

Bon pour le contrôle, il repasserait. Il était à peine étonné de se montrer désagréable et d'avoir une voix qui tremblait de colère. Limite là, il aurait bien grogné sur Derek… En fait, non correction, il venait de grogner sur l'Alpha… Oh, les choses dérapaient là. Son esprit fit rapidement le lien avec les jours suivant la morsure chez Scott : sens plus développés, agressivité en hausse, … et il zappait le reste parce que pour le moment ce n'était pas important. Il devait réussir à se calmer. Sauf qu'au regard que lui lançait Derek, il était sur qu'il savait ce qui expliquait sa question. Stiles tenta de refreiner un second grognement quand l'Alpha se mit debout. Non, mais il le provoquait ouvertement là ? C'était quoi le truc ? Peut-être que renvoyait sa colère sur Derek réveillait ses instincts lupins. L'adolescent ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Il désirait se détacher un moment de la réalité et faire comme la psychologue lui avait appris pour gérer une émotion trop forte avant de faire une crise de panique : inspirer profondément, expirer lentement et longtemps. Sauf qu'avant d'arriver à l'étape deux, Stiles s'était fait attraper par la gorge et plaquer violemment contre la porte, encore une fois, assez brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer un Derek bien trop près de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du jeune homme et son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ainsi que la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps presque pressé contre le sien. Stiles déglutit. Il le sentait mal. Mais d'un autre côté si Derek le tuait, il serait tranquille ? C'était presque une idée tentante….Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas infliger cela à son père. En réalité, sa seule motivation à la survie restait son amour et son attachement à son père.

« Et ça c'est ta manière de saluer les gens ou t'aime juste être collé à moi et me brutaliser ? » Nouvelle remarque agressive de la part de Stiles. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère ni la violence qui était en lui. « Et lâche-moi ! »

C'était utopique d'imaginer que Derek allait obtempérer à un ordre direct de Stiles. Mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de l'Alpha. C'était différent de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Derek, et il percevait tout sans exception. Et il était perturbé par l'odeur du jeune homme, par ses réactions et par cette colère inconnue qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Stiles avait peur. Pas de ce que l'autre Lycanthrope lui ferait, mais de ce qu'il devenait. Et la frayeur prit le pas sur la colère. De rageuse l'expression de l'adolescent passa à une immense tristesse et à un air totalement perdu. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Mettre Derek en colère ne lui apporterait rien, et ce dernier ne le tuerait pas. C'était certain. Et puis il restait le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il était incapable d'avouer à voix haute cela ni même d'expliquer comment c'était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et cogna sa tête contre le bois de la porte. Doucement, la prise sur sa gorge se relâcha. Mais Derek ne recula pas. Lentement, Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard humide et perdu dans celui posé et sûr de l'Alpha. Il espérait tout dire par cet échange visuel. Il regrettait presque que les Loup-garous ne soient pas télépathes sur ce coup-là. L'ainé relâcha totalement la prise sur lui pour empoigner son poignet et l'observer. Vu qu'il était en T-shirt, la morsure était visible. L'adolescent détourna le regard un moment, gêné et coupable. Il avait l'impression d'un coup que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait commis une bêtise. Il avait le même regard quand son père surprenait autrefois des blessures inexplicables sur son corps, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère. La culpabilité chez Stiles pouvait atteindre des piques énormes et effarantes. Pourtant, il avait appris avec la psychologue à exprimer son mal être autrement et à le gérer. Mais là, c'était différent. À cause de lui, Scott était devenu un Lycanthrope. Tout était de sa faute, non ?

« Ça cicatrice bien. » Fut le seul commentaire de Derek avant qu'il ne relâche le poignet de Stiles.

L'Alpha recula d'un pas et fit un vague mouvement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Stiles n'était pas Scott. Il ne gérerait pas sa nouvelle condition de la même manière, et ça ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas forcer l'adolescent. La manière dont il avait été transformé devait le perturber. S'il était venu, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il espérait le recruter que par inquiétude. Il avait senti l'odeur du sang de Stiles la nuit dernière. Mais les événements et le lieu ne se prêtait guère à une conversation sur le sujet. Surtout qu'il se doutait que l'adolescent encaissait mal le coup. Il ne fallait pas avoir un diplôme en psychologie pour voir à quel point il était perturbé et perdu en ce moment. Et plus que les métamorphoses physiques qu'allait subir son cadet, c'était son état mental qui interpellait Derek. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait un certain attachement à Stiles. Ayant enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre, il s'arrêta pour lancer un regard à plus jeune qui le fixait simplement. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt à en parler. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de sauter en bas.

Il laissait un Stiles étonné et perturbé, par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas agit de la même manière avec Scott. Mais ils étaient différent, et il n'avait surement pas ressenti ce mal être là avec l'autre Bêta.

* * *

Voilà, remarque, commentaires, idées sont bien sur les bienvenues. Désolée, le chapitre est un peu chaotique.

Je me demande aussi, tous les Lycanthropes ont-ils les yeux dorés (les Bêta du moins vu que Derek à la base les avait bleu)… Si non, une idée de couleur pour Stiles ? Vert ? Hum….


	2. Chapter 2: Frères d'âme

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano.

Un grand merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retour sur cette fic. Ça fait toujours plaisir. En théorie, j'ai répondu à tous ceux que j'ai pu. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec la suite

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Frères d'âme**_

Il s'était réveillé presque aussi crevé que la veille. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus l'air vraiment malade. Stiles avait passé un long moment à s'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Plus de sueur ni d'état fiévreux, il était certes un peu pâle et avait des cernes, mais on aurait juste dit qu'il avait peu dormi. Avec appréhension, il avait tourné son poignet pour observer la morsure… Qui n'y était plus. Il se souvient alors que Scott lui avait dit avoir guéri très vite. La poisse, il devenait vraiment un Lycanthrope. L'adolescent aurait aimé se convaincre que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve… mais entendre distinctement les bruits de la cuisine lui prouvait qu'il avait bien vécu tout cela. Un soupir lui échappa. Il devenait contre son gré un monstre ou un animal. Il ignorait quel était le terme le plus adapté. Finalement, il comprenait mieux son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que jusque là voir la métamorphose comme Scott était impossible. Parce qu'il ne vivait pas la même chose. Hors là, il était en plein dedans. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devrait peut-être donner de ses nouvelles à son ami. Et qui sait aborder le sujet ? Bien sur, ne pas en parler lui permettait de nier … Mais c'était sûrement mieux de le dire que d'attendre que Scott le découvre le lendemain au lycée. Pourtant, Stiles désirait continuer à éviter d'aborder le sujet…. Mais il n'y échapperait pas et au final, cela ne se passerait pas forcément si mal. La transformation de Scott n'avait rien changé à leur amitié….

Après un dernier regard à son reflet, Stiles quitta la salle de bain et retourna se terrer dans sa chambre. Il attrapa vite fait son téléphone portable et tapa un premier message à son meilleur ami. Mais il ne l'envoya pas… Il lui fallu 10 minutes et une grosse dizaine de tentatives pour trouver quoi dire. Comme il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer ça par texto, il avait essayé de faire simple sans être alarmiste. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que son téléphone vibre. Le message comportait 2 simples mots : « j'arrive »…. Ok finalement, il avait peut-être été alarmiste sans le vouloir. Ou bien le manque de blablatage inutile et habituel chez lui avait suffit pour que Scott décrypte un mal être. Après tout, comment pouvait-il espérer mentir à la personne qui, avec son père, le connaissait le mieux ? C'est vrai qu'il avait juste dit qu'il désirait parler des événements de la nuit du bal… C'était court et simple. Trop court de toute évidence. L'angoisse monta en Stiles à une vitesse fulgurante. Il observa ses mains trembler légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment avouer cela à Scott, ni comment faire croire que tout allait bien. Et il n'avait même pas l'énergie de rendre le change comme il le faisait chaque jour. Finalement, lassé, il alla s'effondrer sur son lit et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il ne faudrait guère longtemps avec que son meilleur ami ne débarque… Restait à savoir s'il passerait par la porte d'entrée ou la fenêtre….

Yeux fermés, Stiles laissa ses sens prendre le dessus. En se concentrant légèrement, il pouvait entendre clairement les déplacements de son père au rez-de-chaussée. Il sentait aussi avec facilité les diverses odeurs de sa chambre. C'était perturbant. Il vivait dans cette pièce depuis toujours, mais découvrait seulement maintenant les diverses senteurs. C'était vraiment étrange de tout percevoir avec autant de force. Les muscles de Stiles se tendirent d'appréhension quand il capta la présence de Scott dans son allée. Pourtant, il resta allongé sans bouger. Il n'avait pas le courage de descendre l'accueillir. En fait, l'angoisse revenait en lui. Il ressentait à quel point chaque muscle était tendu, son cœur qui battait trop vite et sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Les tremblements de ses mains étaient toujours présents. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, que la crise de panique n'était pas loin. Après tout, il en avait fait pendant des années après les décès de sa mère. Et il avait appris aussi à les gérer. Il tenta de faire quelques exercices de respiration comme la psychologue lui avait enseigné. Inspirer lentement et expirer profondément. Sauf qu'avant la troisième tentative, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme un ressort.

« Stiles…. Ton père m'a dit que… » Commença Scott avant de se stopper net.

Avant même d'avoir osé fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux, Stiles savait qu'il avait compris. Un soupir lui échappa. De nouveau la panique prit place en lui. Elle ne l'avait guère quitté depuis que Peter Hale avait attaqué Lydia et l'avait kidnappé en quelque sorte. Il vivait depuis 2 jours avec cette sensation désagréable et nauséeuse coincé au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait parlé à presque personne et avait littéralement fui tout le monde. En fait, il devinait aisément que son père avait dû se montrer inquiet auprès de Scott. Il avait dû avouer que son fils était redevenu silencieux comme après l'enterrement de sa mère. Que Stiles n'avait presque pas quitté sa chambre depuis le retour du bal…. L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pour lui, le plus dur restait à faire : affronter Scott et son côté têtu. Avec appréhension, Stiles releva la tête pour fixer le regard mordoré de Scott. C'était instinctif sûrement. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas bougé. Mais Stiles ressentait la colère émané de lui avec force. L'autre adolescent avait les poings fermement serrés, la mâchoire contractée et un regard d'assassin. Un grognement lui échappa. Stiles par contre était trop stressé et semblait pour le moment se maîtriser. Enfin il aimait à la croire parce qu'il ignorait si un détail physique avait changé ou non. Sans savoir encore trop quoi dire ni comment aborder le sujet, il tenta néanmoins de prendre la parole.

« Salut Scott… t'as été rapide…. » Murmura-t-il hésitant. Et puis le débit de paroles fut ouvert et sans vraiment réfléchir, pour ne pas changer, il se lança dans un long monologue qui n'abordait pas le sujet fâcheux : « Je ne pensais pas que tu débarquerais si vite, en fait… D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas avec Allison ? Et elle, elle va comment ? C'est vrai que découvrir que sa tante, qu'elle adorait, était une tueuse psychopathe et la voir mourir comme ça… . Elle doit être retournée ? Ou en femme forte elle encaisse bien ? Après tout, Alison est plutôt quelqu'un de fort. Ça doit venir de sa famille… Tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère ? Elle est flippante madame Argent… Au passage, j'ai été voir Lydia à l'hôpital hier. Apparemment elle se remet très lentement de son attaque… Finalement, elle ne se transformera pas en…. »

Stiles se tut d'un coup incapable de prononcer le mot. Cela le ramenait à ce qu'il était devenu, à la prochaine pleine lune qui approchait trop rapidement et à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis 3 mois. Finalement, il dévia le regard un moment et lança un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable éteint et fermé sur son bureau. Il observa un moment les livres, qui traînaient à côté et le bordel de sa chambre. Deux jours enfermés ici, et rien n'était rangé. Pourtant, ses idées étaient plutôt parties sur la résistance de Lydia à la morsure. Rapidement, il se releva et alla chercher un livre. Il devait avoir cela quelque part, même si son esprit ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quelque chose sur l'immunité contre la Lycanthropie. Il farfouilla ses livres et documents. Scott, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le seul changement était ses pupilles redevenues chocolat et ses poings desserrés. La colère émanait toujours de lui avec force mais elle semblait contenue et sous contrôle.

« Stiles… » Commença-t-il lentement, peu sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

« On dirait qu'elle est immunisée… Je me rappelle qu'à l'hôpital, Alison a dit qu'elle faisait une réaction allergique. Tu crois que c'est possible cela ? Être allergique à ... à ça ?! À moins, qu'il existe des humains immunisés contre ? Peut-être que c'est lié au sang ou aux gênes ? Tu sais genre comme une maladie héréditaire … Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu cela quelque part. Je devrais peut-être revoir le sujet de mes recherches… Ce ne sera pas évident pour … » Continua de parler Stiles sans faire attention à l'intervention de Scott. Il était à nouveau lui-même, avec un esprit travaillant à cent à l'heure et passant d'un truc à l'autre ou presque. II avait besoin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Lydia parce que cela l'occupait et l'obligeait à pense à autre chose que son triste sort.

« Stiles ! » Cette fois-ci la voix de Scott fut plus forte pour interrompre son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il s'était déplacé pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et forcer l'adolescent à le fixer. « Stop. Arrête… Fais une pause. »

Par réflexe, Stiles resta immobile mais évita soigneusement le regard de Scott. Il savait de quoi son meilleur ami voulait parler. Il se doutait que ce qui tracassait l'autre Lycanthrope était plus sa transformation à lui que la résistance naturelle de Lydia. Et comme il ne pouvait cacher sa véritable nouvelle nature à un semblable… Mais comment allait-il lui avouer ce qui s'était passé ? Il se sentait responsable. Surtout qu'il avait toujours clamé qu'il ne voulait pas être Lycanthrope. Hors, il le devenait. Et après la prochaine pleine lune, ce serait irrévocable… De toute manière, à moins de mourir avant, cela l'était. Et si la solution était là ? Mais imposer cela à son père ? Il ignorait ce qui était mieux au fond…. Imposer un deuil ou devenir un meurtrier, qui serait traqué et qui au final le décevrait ? Pourtant, le silence devenait pesant.

« Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord…. » Commença Stiles, avec ce sentiment immense de culpabilité en lui. Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il valait mieux que cela sorte. « Vraiment désolé… ce n'était pas censé arriver. J'avais dit non. C'était clair et net, seulement voilà… Tu sais ma force comparée à celle d'un Lycanthrope est quasi nulle. Alors, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids. J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire plus tôt, je sais. Mais c'est compliqué. Finalement, je te comprends. Ce n'est pas évident à gérer ses changements-là… Et je sais que la prochaine pleine lune approche. Je sais qu'après, je serais définitivement un … Je le sais. Je ne veux même pas savoir si je vais y survivre. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé, Scott. Je n'ai pas vu venir le truc. Et sur ce coup-là je suis un piètre ami… Mais franchement, j'essaye de gérer au mieux. Je suis responsable de l'état de Lydia, de ce qui est arrivé après, de ta … transformation. Ouais, c'était mon idée de sortir cette nuit-là, et je t'ai planté en forêt seul. C'est ma faute. Au fond, je dois juste être puni de ma connerie. Au final, on récolte toujours ce qu'on sème non ? Vraiment, mec, désolé pour tout … »

« Hey Stiles, ce n'est pas ta faute … » Se contenta d'abord de répondre Scott en serrant un peu plus fort les épaules de son ami.

Un léger silence s'installa. Stiles n'ajouta rien, il avait un énorme poids sur la poitrine en ce moment. Scott sentait la tristesse et la culpabilité de son meilleur ami. Pas uniquement par la manière dont il évitait son regard, ou ses propos. Non, il le sentait à son odeur et au rythme de son cœur. Et l'adolescent était choqué. Bien sûr, en pénétrant dans la pièce, découvrir que Stiles était un Lycanthrope l'avait énervé. Il s'était néanmoins contenu. Et il n'en voulait nullement à Stiles. Loin de là. C'était plutôt à celui qui avait osé lui faire cela… II se promit mentalement qu'il réglerait son compte au Lycanthrope. Mais pour le moment, il devait aider son meilleur ami, comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui. Et il avait l'avantage de savoir ce que vivait Stiles. De plus, il le connaissait assez pour savoir à quel point la culpabilité était galopante chez lui, et surtout il se refusait à le voir sombrer à nouveau. Hors, il présentait le même visage défait qu'après le décès de sa mère…. Lentement, Scott relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Stiles et soupira. Les discours n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il faisait dans le concis lui. Mais il avait toujours eu le geste ou le mot qu'il fallait pour son meilleur ami. Il savait combler ses lacunes et le rassurer tout comme Stiles savait l'aider et le soutenir.

« C'est juste que … Enfin c'est devenu compliqué. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela du tout. J'avais pourtant dit non mais…Enfin voilà, c'est un peu tard tu me diras pour me lamenter… » Tenta à nouveau d'expliquer Stiles. Scott remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement certains mots et buttait sur ses phrases. « Tu as le droit d'être en colère… Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, je le sens très bien. C'est même perturbant en fait. »

« Je sais, mais on finit par s'habituer à cela. Et je ne suis pas en colère, Stiles. Pas contre toi… Par contre, je te jure qu'il va m'entendre et que je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. » Déclara fermement l'autre adolescent.

« Euh… Tu vas avoir quelques difficultés à venger mon honneur bafoué, vu qu'on l'a déjà en théorie tué. Enfin je ne connais pas de moyen de revenir des morts, alors je pense que tu peux oublier le côté vendetta sanglante. » Finit par répondre Stiles sur un ton plus léger.

« Oh ce n'est pas Derek qui t'a mordu ? Ah zut, effectivement Peter, ça complique mes plans…. » Se contenta de répondre Scott sur le même ton.

Il préférait nettement un Stiles avec un léger sourire et un ton ironique dans la voix, que l'adolescent défait qu'il avait découvert en entrant dans la pièce. Bien sûr, le problème n'était pas réglé. Et l'apprentissage de son meilleur ami devrait se faire relativement vite. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus cette atmosphère de non dit et de dissimulations entre eux. Scott détestait être mis de côté. Stiles était son ami, même un frère pour lui et ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela ne change pas. C'était limite étrange pour lui de constater que les rôles s'étaient inverser. En général, c'était Stiles qui l'aidait pas franchement l'inverse. Mais pour une fois il pourrait rendre ses attentions à son ami. Et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'aider à traverser ce passage difficile. Cependant, l'acceptation de sa nouvelle condition semblait compliquée pour Stiles. Scott avait sûrement mieux assimilé les choses, même s'il avait d'abord nié. Peut-être parce que son meilleur ami savait ce qui allait lui arrivait pour l'avoir vécu à travers lui… Oui, savoir ça devait bien compliqué les choses.

« Et ça ne change rien. » Se contenta d'ajouter Scott en allant s'asseoir près du lit. « Enfin si, maintenant, tu vas sûrement pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe même si tu as loupé ton match. Limite, j'ai de la concurrence ! Cela rendra sûrement les entraînements plus intéressants»

Stiles lança un regard à Scott avant de le rejoindre. Il se laissa à son tour tomber par terre, dos appuyé contre le lit. Un moment le silence régna dans la chambre. D'où ils étaient, les deux jeunes Lycans pouvaient entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur de café, qui envahissait la cuisine et se dissipait dans l'air. Stiles ramena ses jambes pliées contre son torse et fronça les sourcils. II était perturbé et se sentait en insécurité constante depuis vendredi soir. Ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées par les cauchemars liés à la morsure et l'état de Lydia, ainsi que des anticipations de ce qu'il pourrait faire par accident…. L'angoisse était permanente. Pourtant, il tentait de la dissiper. Il se refusait à inquiéter son père. Et comme il ne pouvait guère lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait…

« Ouais… Ou je vais blesser quelqu'un voire pire en perdant le contrôle…. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arriverais jamais à me maîtriser. » Finit-il par rétorquer sur un ton mormone.

« Y a pas de raison, si j'y arrive tu peux le faire aussi. » Le rassura Scott en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.

« Je souffre d'un trouble de l'attention. Je ne pourrais jamais maintenir ma concentration assez longtemps pour ne pas déraper… Tu le sais, la moindre chose me fait dévier de mon idée première et me distrait… Tu n'imagines même pas le bazar que ce sera. Je ne suis pas comme toi… » Expliqua Stiles, les yeux rivés sur le sol avec attention.

« Tu peux le faire. » Se contenta de répondre Scott.

Stiles releva la tête et tourna le regard vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier souriait de manière rassurante et sereine. De toute évidence, il avait foi en lui plus que lui-même. Ce qui était étrange, c'est quand général c'était Stiles le plus assuré des deux. Du moins en apparence… II était juste meilleur pour jouer un rôle de composition et se protéger ainsi des attaques extérieures possibles. Mais sur ce coup-là, l'assurance et le calme serein qui émanaient de Scott le rassurait vachement bien. Doucement, il répondit à son sourire. Il avait envie d'y croire un peu.

« Mais ne te mets pas la pression, ou tu vas t'angoisser ce qui ne va pas t'aider. Et puis, je suis sûr que depuis deux jours, tu te canalises relativement bien à force d'y penser. Et tu as oublié un détail important. » Poursuivit l'adolescent.

Il n'avait tord, et Stiles dût l'admettre intérieurement. Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur, si ce n'est de grogner sur Derek quand celui-ci était venu lui parler. Sinon, il avait tout gérer. Peut-être à cause de ses peurs et pensées noires, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant face à a pleine lune. II en était certain. Puis la fin de la phrase de Scott le percuta. Il plissa le front et réfléchit. Qu'avait-il pu oublier ? Il était certain d'avoir presque tout envisagé.

« Euh… Lequel vieux ? » Demanda-t-il ne trouvant, pour une fois, pas la réponse.

« Tu m'as moi ! » Déclara sur de lui Scott. Et pour une fois, même s'il y avait un côté naïf à l'exclamation, Stiles voulait bien reconnaître que son meilleur ami avait raison.

* * *

Ah, désolée pour les fans de Derek – Stiles, mais pour moi Scott et Stiles sont indissociables donc il leur fallait un chapitre. En espérant, que ce fut à la hauteur des espoirs de tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3: Indécision de l'âme

_**Correctrice**__:_ Miyakano.

**Note:** J'ai décidé d'arriver à mettre le mot « âme » dans tous mes titres de chapitres... C'est un petit défis personnel, ne cherchez pas trop loin. Au passage, je vous rend Derek, qui fait un peu psy' je trouve dans ce chapitre... Enfin, en espérant ne pas être totalement OOC

Accessoirement, je comptais de base faire 5 chapitres, mais vu l'évolution de Stiles et de l'histoire au chapitre 3, je doute de clôturer avec 2 autres. Donc ce sera plus long, mais je ne sais pas encore de combien.

Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire, vos review sont sources de réflexion et m'inspirent parfois donc sentez-vous libre de poser des questions, commenter ou autre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : indécision de l'âme **

La première journée au lycée avait été un calvaire. Stiles ne devait sûrement sa survie qu'à la présence constante de Scott. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait du vivre son meilleur ami avant sa première pleine lune. Il savait qu'il ne prendrait sa forme lupine qu'à ce moment-là. Soit dans quelques jours… Il n'était guère pressé et préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir. De toute manière, pour l'hyperactif souffrant de déficit de l'attention qu'il était, c'était devenu un véritable chemin de croix. Certes, il avait bien constaté les changements légers dans ses perceptions durant le weekend. Il voyait mieux mais surtout percevait mieux les odeurs et les sons. Alors autant dire que débarquer dans un lycée avec ce genre de sens surdéveloppés… Il avait été plus que servi niveau odeurs déjà. Entre le parfum devenu lourd et envahissant des filles, l'odeur dans le vestiaire de l'équipe ou à la cafétéria… Stiles s'était tout simplement senti agressé et perdu. Finalement, il trouvait que le lycée puait avec ce mélange de senteurs constant. On devrait le désinfecter tiens. Ensuite, étaient venu les bruits. Là aussi, il n'avait pas trop su où donner de la tête. Sonneries de téléphones portables, conversations même murmurées qui lui parvenaient aisément, craies sur le tableau et autre… Franchement de quoi devenir fou, réellement.

Le seul moment, finalement, où cela lui avait été bénéfique, avait été l'entraînement. Pour une fois qu'il y participait, il avait presque brillé. Pas que cela le rendait fier ou heureux, comme Scott l'avait été, mais au moins il s'était fait féliciter. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent avec le coach. Ceci dit, il n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de l'équipe sur le terrain. Il appréhendait à la négative le moment où il serait totalement loup-garou. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir éviter d'égorger quelqu'un lors d'un match comme son meilleur ami. Au fond, si déjà rien que tout mieux percevoir étaient source de distraction et le perturbait, il n'osait imaginer la suite… En tout cas, il avait plus que fui à la fin de l'entraînement. Premier douché et habillé, et ensuite c'était presque au pas de course qu'il avait rejoint sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui. Il désirait s'isoler pour se calmer et pour arriver à faire taire la panique que ses réflexions et constatations avait commencé à faire naître en lui. Il avait même ignoré la voix de Scott et ses nombreux messages depuis son départ précipité.

Il s'était littéralement enfermé dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé. En fait, son père était encore au travail, donc il régnait un certain calme dans la maison. Et c'était fichtrement reposant après tout le vacarme du lycée. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il observait l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Il se sentait épuisé, ce qui était ironique pour un hyperactif. C'est vrai qu'il débordait toujours d'énergie et était toujours en mouvement et bavard. D'ailleurs, quand il se taisait et restait figé, pour ses proches cela signifiait qu'il allait mal. Ceci dit, ça n'empêchait pas son esprit de se refaire la journée et d'analyser chaque chose. Il accordait ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses recherches et ses observations au côté de Scott. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas commettre de faute à la pleine lune. Il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle… Et il n'était pas sûr que Scott pourrait l'aider, par contre il y avait un autre Lycanthrope en ville.

Certes aller le voir serait étrange et presque une trahison pour Scott. Mais après tout Derek était né Lycan. Et de ses propres dires, d'ailleurs qu'il avait pu observer, il se contrôlait très bien. En réalité, il semblait toujours sous contrôle et en phase avec son loup. La seule fois où il avait failli, au fond, c'était alors qu'il était mourant. Mais de là à aller quémander son aide… Accepterait-il ? Stiles n'en était pas sûr, même s'il avait encore en tête l'invitation de Derek. Mais peut-être que le nouvel Alpha voulait juste le recruter dans sa meute ? Pourtant, il avait toujours soutenu pouvoir aider Scott à se gérer et contrôler… Stiles hésitait. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens en ce moment, c'était horrible. Il passait d'une impression à un truc qu'il se souvenait avoir lu, puis sur un mythe ou une expérience avec Scott…. Et au-dessus de tout cela planait le doute qu'il y arriverait et la peur de devenir un assassin à la prochaine peine lune. Et cela paralysait complètement son système de penser et parasitait chaque tentative de contrôle.

Après un nouveau soupir, l'adolescent bondit hors de son lit et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Tant pis, il allait prendre le risque de demander l'aide de Derek. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça non ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait aidé avec son oncle… En comparaison quelques conseils ne seraient pas de trop. Stiles dévala l'escalier et sortit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas trop penser, de peur de changer d'avis. Les odeurs de l'extérieur l'agressèrent à nouveau ainsi que les bruits. Scott lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Ensuite, il arriverait à se contrôler et à les utiliser correctement. Tout lui semblerait moins fort une fois qu'il se serait habitué à sa nouvelle perception sensorielle. Tout en conduisant, il envoya un rapide message à Derek. Il serait surprenant que l'Alpha soit toujours dans l'ancienne propriété des Hale suite aux derniers événements. Aussi se contenta-t-il de dire qu'il passerait là-bas et qu'il devait le voir.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait demander ou de la présence de Derek. Pourtant, quand il gara sa jeep devant la maison, la Camaro était là. C'était étrange que l'Alpha prenne la peine de venir ici avec la menace des Chasseurs, qui planait autour. Mais il était rassuré au fond qu'il soit venu. L'adolescent ne descendit pas de suite de voiture. Il resta de longues minutes à observer la veille maison délabrée. Dire que quelques nuits plus tôt, c'était ici qu'ils avaient clôturés l'épisode de l'Alpha… Avaient-ils gagné au change ? Scott restait fermé à l'idée de rejoindre une meute. Lydia avait fini à l'hôpital suite à sa morsure. Jackson semblait paumé et choqué. Et Alison avait dû quitter Scott, et voir sa tante mourir. Quant à lui, il s'était fait kidnapper par Peter et mordre, et il devenait un Lycanthrope.

En sortant de la voiture, il tenta de se concentrer comme son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué pour sentir la présence de Derek. Sauf qu'il était envahi par les bruits de la forêt. Il entendait le vent souffler dans les feuillages, un lapin détaler quelques mètres derrière lui, des oiseaux chanter… Niveau odeur, ce ne fut guère mieux. La forêt restait un endroit, qui embaumait diverses senteurs. Et Stiles s'arrêta tournant la tête vers les arbres. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le nombre de senteurs, qui flottaient dans l'air en pleine nature. Il renifla et tenta de séparer mentalement chaque effluve et de lui donner un nom.

« Tu y arriveras avec le temps. » Déclara une voix grave dans son dos et Stiles sursauta faisant un volte-face rapide.

Il resta surpris un moment par sa rapidité de réaction. C'était comme s'il avait un instinct de protection plus développé, qui était constamment en éveil. Pourtant voir Derek Hale debout devant la porte d'entrée, mains dans les poches n'avait rien de surprenant. Enfin, il n'y était pas il y avait quelques minutes et l'adolescent ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Il fixa l'Alpha un moment, avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Un soupir lui échappa. Y arriver ? Il en doutait. Il ferait un piètre Lycanthrope. Il le savait. C'était trop compliqué pour lui de ne se focaliser que sur une seule chose.

« Ouais j'en doute… Il faudrait que j'arrive à rester concentrer plus de trois secondes sur quelque chose… Et on sait très bien tous les deux, que c'est impossible. Je passe d'une idée à l'autre sans faire de liens… alors … »Se contenta-t-il de répondre, défaitiste au possible.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que le Stiles toujours optimiste était devenu pessimiste. Enfin, il ne l'était que sur sa nouvelle condition de Lycanthrope. Pour le reste, il arrivait à voir les choses de manière engageante. Encore qu'il était un peu obnubilé par sa métamorphose et sa peur de devenir un monstre, aussi il zappait beaucoup de choses. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas son manque d'attention en classe qui lui coûterait sa moyenne. Derek ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contenant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, vaguement surpris. Il finit par descendre et s'approcher de l'adolescent, qui frissonna. L'Alpha stoppa à quelques pas de lui, le dominant un peu. Pour une fois, Stiles remarqua qu'il était plus petit de plus d'une tête que Derek et devait relever la tête pour soutenir son regard. Si cela ne l'avait jamais percuté ni dérangé autrefois, en ce moment il pestait presque de ne pas être l'égal du jeune homme au moins sur ce point. C'était étrange de penser à ça maintenant…. Mais l'adolescent avait conscience d'avoir un regard de défis, et vu le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis, il n'impressionnait guère….

« En fait, j'ai un service à te demander, Derek. » Commença-t-il d'une voix posée. « Après tout vu que je t'ai aidé et même sauvé la vie, tu peux bien me rendre la pareille non ? C'est vrai quoi, quand tu as été empoissonné, j'ai passé la soirée à te veiller et à chercher une solution… Je t'ai planqué une après-midi dans ma chambre et je t'ai permis de retrouver l'Alpha. Et vendredi, je n'ai pas été si inutile vu que… »

« Viens-en au fait, Stiles. »L'interrompit l'Alpha sans oser le ton.

« Ok, toujours aussi sympa toi…. Être Alpha n'arrange franchement pas ton caractère, c'est même pire que d'habitude. C'est horrible ce que tu sais être antipathique comme mec, sérieux. » Rétorqua un peu violemment Stiles, se mettant sur la défensive. Il sur-réagissait à tout, la colère montait nettement plus vite en lui. Il aurait d'ailleurs juré que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur.

« Et toi, toujours aussi bavard, comme quoi certaines chose ne changent pas. »Répliqua le Lycanthrope avec un léger sourire amusé.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher une réplique cinglante, dont il n'avait pas encore formulé la teneur dans sa tête. Mais l'adolescent resta muet, étrangement surpris. Derek n'avait pas tort. Il s'était concentré sur ce qui changeait depuis qu'il avait été mordu, mais pas sur ce qui restait inchangeable. Il n'était pas certain que l'Alpha voulait lui prouver qu'il restait lui-même en grande partie, mais en tout cas ça sonnait comme cela en lui. Ceci dit, il avait conscience de comprendre les choses comme il le désirait.

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'empêche de tuer à la pleine lune… Je sais que je vais devenir un … Lycanthrope, que je vais perdre le contrôle comme Scott tous les mois. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Je ne veux pas tuer ou autre chose… Je ne veux pas blesser mon père, ni personne. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je me disais, vu que Scott devra déjà se gérer, que toi… Bah, tu pourrais bien me rendre ce service non ? Tu es un Alpha maintenant, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué pour toi de me maîtriser ni de me... Enfin tu as compris. » Débita à une vitesse assez impressionnante l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait lâché Derek des yeux durant son discours.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas trop. Jusqu'à présent, même dans les pires situations, tu as toujours été le plus positif de nous tous. Et là, tu envisages que seule la mort pourrait te sortir de là. » Se contenta de répondre l'autre Lycan.

« … Tu ne peux pas juste dire oui ? On sait tous que je ne serais pas capable de faire ce que Scott fait ou toi ! C'est quand même pas croyable qu'aucun de vous deux ne veuille bien le comprendre ou le réaliser ! Je suis un hyper actif et j'ai un déficit de l'attention ! C'est si compliqué à additionner pour capter que, bah oui, je ne peux pas m'autogérer comme mon meilleur ami ! Que pour moi rester concentrer pour ne pas faire une connerie, c'est impossible ! » S'énerva d'un coup Stiles.

Il fit un pas vers l'autre Lycan, poings serrés de colère. Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise que ça allait bien se passer, que tout serait comme avant. Il savait bien que non. Il en avait plus que marre de ce discours rassurant et des plus faux. Comme quand sa mère était morte, là aussi on lui avait servi des « ce n'est pas ta faute », « tu verras ça passera avec le temps » ou bien « ne t'en fait pas ça va aller, tout va redevenir comme avant ». Mais non, ce n'était que des mensonges censés lui faire comprendre de ne pas ennuyer son monde. Non, rien n'était comme avant. Non, la souffrance n'était pas passé, il s'y était juste habitué. Et oui, elle lui manquait toujours, horriblement et surtout en ce moment. Oui, il se sentait toujours coupable et responsable. Oui, il avait toujours envie de rejoindre sa mère et de mettre fin à tout ça. Oui, il était épuisé de sourire et d'être le clown de service, qui amusait la galerie, le mec qui avait toujours la solution et savait aider tout le monde… Pour une fois, il aurait juste aimé qu'on soit sincère avec lui et réaliste.

Derek ne broncha pas. Il resta immobile, mains dans les poches à scruter les expressions et le regard emplis de colère et de souffrance de Stiles. Il le laissa même approcher très près, plus que l'adolescent n'en avait conscience. Il était surpris en fait. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu conscience d'un certain mal être chez l'adolescent. Ses sens aiguisés et son passé l'avaient aidé à remarquer que Stiles avait, tout comme lui, une carapace protectrice. Mais certaines choses le touchaient vraiment, et passaient outre. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Il avait à la base cru que c'était le choc qui paralysait son cadet, pas qu'il y avait une réelle idée de destruction. Mais en ce moment, alors qu'il n'était qu'à trois pas de lui, les yeux plongés dans le siens, il ressentait fortement la tristesse, la douleur et la peur qui l'habitaient. Seulement, être rassurant et consolateur ce n'était pas franchement son truc. Déjà qu'il évitait de trop en dire de manière général. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il ne voulait pas laisser seul et désemparé à ce point le gamin. Quelque chose en lui se débattait et désirait l'aider et le protéger.

« Tu as un avantage sur Scott, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver. » Se contenta-t-il de répliquer après quelques secondes, sans détacher son regard de celui de Stiles.

« T'appelle ça un avantage ! Super... Merci pour ton aide. » Cracha l'adolescent en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher, ni espérer. Quand bien même qu'avait-il imaginé ? Que Derek lui dirait oui ? Qu'il le rassurait et l'encouragerait ? Il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir Scott pour ce genre de truc que l'Alpha. Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il fit demi-tour et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il se figea, grognant littéralement quand la main de l'autre Lycanthrope se referma sur son poignet pour le retenir. Derek ne le lâcha pas et Stiles fit volte-face, essayant de récupérer son poignet. Il lança un regard noir à l'Alpha qui ne broncha pas, restant d'un calme étonnant et total. Mentalement, Stiles nota qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek aussi bien prendre un acte de rébellion chez Scott.

« Ton instinct de protection est plus qu'en éveil. » Lui fit remarquer un peu moqueur le jeune homme sans pour autant le relâcher. Stiles arrêta de gesticuler, capitulant temporairement.

« Lâche-moi, il faut que je rentre. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il daigna fournir. Il oubliait que c'était lui qui avait voulu parler à Derek, mais l'Alpha ne le fit pas remarquer.

« Savoir est un avantage, oui. Parce que tu comprends ce qu'il t'arrive et sais ce qui peut survenir. Je pense que tu te contrôles vaguement et que tu as évité de faire des conneries comme Scott. » Expliqua le Lycanthrope en relâchant le poignet. « C'est avant tout une question de volonté et non de concentration. Et il te faut quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher pour te contrôler... La question serait plutôt, Stiles, as-tu envie d'y arriver ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seuls les bruits de la forêt perturbaient le calme des lieux. Stiles s'était quelque peu apaisé et massait son poignet, plus par réflexe que véritable douleur. Derek ne l'avait pas blessé et puis il guérissait plus vite maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas un bleu. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Lentement, il releva à nouveau le regard pour croiser les yeux de l'Alpha. Il remarqua qu'il était plus proche que nécessaire, mais ne recula pas. La chaleur irradiant du corps de son aîné avait quelque chose de rassurant et une espèce de sentiment de protection naissait en lui.

« J'ai peur... » Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix basse.

« Je sais. J'ignore pourquoi tu es effrayé, mais je le sens. » Se contenta de répondre l'adulte avec un léger sourire, qui se voulait rassurant.

« Peur de ce que je deviens, de ce que je vais peut-être faire... de ne pas me contrôler. » Précisa Stiles avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je vois. Je ne peux pas inverser la transformation, tu seras un Lycanthrope à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu devras vivre avec ce don. » Se contenta de répliquer Derek, en se détournant pour rejoindre sa Camaro. « Mais je serais là pour t'aider à te contrôler et pour t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir. »

Stiles ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas, observant Derek monter en voiture et démarrer. Quelque part au fond de lui, savoir que l'Alpha serait là pour l'aider le rassurer et le faisait nettement moins appréhender la pleine lune. Il espérait juste que Derek tiendrait parole.

* * *

Et voilà... j'ai été quand même rapide non ? Je l'aime bien ce chapitre personnellement.


	4. Chapter 4: âmes soeurs

_**Correctrice**__:_ Miyakano.

**Note:** un peu plus romantique, après tout c'est censé être un Sterek ….

Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire, vos review sont sources de réflexion et m'inspirent parfois donc sentez-vous libre de poser des questions, commenter ou autre.

Merci à Luky à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : âmes sœurs **

Le silence régnait tout autour de lui. Stiles était même surpris de ne percevoir aucun réel son, hormis un souffle. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez émergé de son sommeil pour savoir si s'était sa respiration ou une autre qu'il percevait. En réalité, il aurait parié que c'était la sienne, parce que le son semblait être au même rythme de ses expirations et inspirations. Encore comateux, courbaturé par sa nuit, l'adolescent se colla à la source de chaleur dans son dos sans plus de réflexion. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment dormi pour la première fois depuis que Peter l'avait mordu. C'était agréable de se sentir reposé et en sécurité. Et puis il avait quelques frissons, qui parcouraient sa peau, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce. Du coup, il se blottit encore plus contre ce qui semblait être un chauffage d'appoint parfait dans son dos et soupira doucement. Il mourait d'envie de se rendormir, de se laisser emporter à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. D'ailleurs, il sentait sa semi conscience diminuer et ses pensées devenir néant... Jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose l'enlacer et le tirer un peu plus contre la surface dure et chaude. Stiles ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Ça ce n'était pas normal dans son lit ! Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais alors là pas du tout. Sa vision se limitait au sol poussiéreux d'un hangar de toute évidence. Il était donc allongé par terre, à vue de nez en son centre. Et en baissant les yeux avec appréhension c'était un bras, qui passait en travers de sa taille et le serrait donc contre un corps …. Élémentaire mon cher Watson, déclara son esprit de manière ironique.

La crise de panique se déclara presque aussitôt. Stiles ne sut même pas y faire face, elle était apparue trop vite. La peur s'insinua en lui, lui bouffant les entrailles encore plus rien qu'à l'idée d'être devenu un Lycanthrope. Il chercha vainement à ramener à l'avant de sa mémoire les souvenirs de la nuit, mais ceux-ci le fuyaient. Il n'avait rien à quoi se rattacher, rien qui lui permettait de comprendre. Et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La constatation le prit aussi de court. Il avait la respiration laborieuse, paniquée et saccadée. Il avalait l'air sans qu'il n'atteigne ses poumons. Et plus il peinait à respirer, plus il se sentait étouffer et paniquer, plus son cœur battait vite. Le bruit sourd et assourdissant de ses battements cardiaques lui tira un gémissement de peur. Il frissonnait, ses mains et tout son corps tremblants légèrement. Il sentait les courbatures liées au manque d'oxygène. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour apaiser tout cela. Il ne savait même pas comment faire pour diminuer ses réactions physiques. Inconsciemment, il se doutait que derrière lui se trouvait Derek Hale. Parce qu'une part de son esprit embrouillé se souvenait d'avoir passé la nuit de pleine lune avec lui. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si étroitement enlacés ? Stiles se frappa mentalement. Partir dans cette direction accentuait sa crise, alors qu'il devait se calmer... Il devait. La pression autour de sa taille se fit plus forte et le souffle dans son cou plus rapide. Il se sentit attiré un peu plus contre le torse de l'Alpha de manière protectrice. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre que son affolement avait réveillé Derek. L'Alpha ne retira pas son bras. Au contraire, il appuya sa main contre la cage thoracique de l'adolescent quelques minutes. Quand il la bougea à nouveau, ce fût pour venir agripper une des mains de Stiles et le forcer à l'ouvrir. L'hyperactif réalisa à ce moment-là que sa crise d'angoisse avait un nouveau symptôme plus ennuyant : ses griffes étaient sorties et enfoncées douloureusement dans la chair de ses mains. Les doigts du Lycanthrope s'entrelacèrent lentement avec les siens et il ramena leurs mains jointes contre la poitrine de Stiles tout en le gardant étroitement blotti contre lui.

« Chut... » Fut le seul son émit par la voix grave dans sa nuque.

Stiles se tendit légèrement. En fait, il dû constater que l'étreinte sécurisante de Derek avait un pouvoir apaisant. Lentement, son souffle reprit un rythme plus normal et son cœur cessa de tambouriner comme s'il désirait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il sentit ses griffes se rétracter d'elles-mêmes et les plaies dans ses paumes guérirent. Les tremblements aussi disparurent doucement, et l'adolescent retrouva un semblant de calme. Mentalement, Stiles analysa le phénomène. C'était sûrement logique. Après tout, les loups se rassuraient par l'odeur de la meute et le contact physique. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'instinctivement Derek avait raffermi sa prise sur son corps pour l'apaiser et le sécuriser. C'est inconscient. Ça l'hyperactif en était persuadé. Parce que jamais l'Alpha n'aurait eu un geste aussi tendre … Enfin même un simple geste envers quelqu'un si il avait réellement été réveillé. La pression de la main de Derek sur la sienne diminua. Stiles vit le moment où il pourrait s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit maladroitement. Il n'alla pas bien loin dans sa précipitation apeurée. S'il avait réussi à se décoller de Derek, il ne se releva pas vraiment et s'éloigna à quatre pattes avant de faire volte-face en percevant le léger grognement de l'autre Lycan. Il finit assis sur les fesses à fixer le regard carmin de son Alpha posé sur lui. Derek passa une main sur son visage et bailla avant de se relever. Debout, il dominait de toute son hauteur un Stiles, qui tentait toujours de comprendre comment il avait fini blotti comme cela contre l'autre homme. L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : se réveiller blotti à Derek ou l'impression de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti et qui lui avait permis de si bien dormir ?

« Finalement, tu as survécu. » Fit remarquer l'Alpha avec un vague hochement de tête.

La remarque fit sortir Stiles de ses réflexions et ramena vaguement quelques brides à son esprit. Il savait par Scott qu'il ne garderait que quelques flashs de sa première pleine lune. Son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué que c'était assez trouble comme passage. Il fixa les cicatrices qui disparaissaient lentement de ses paumes. Oui, il avait survécu. Il n'en était pas franchement fier pour autant. Il était devenu un Lycanthrope, un vrai cette fois-ci. Les changements étaient irréversibles. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir reçu un don, loin de là. La peur de ce qu'il ferait l'habitait toujours. La peur de perdre le contrôle, de tuer par accident, de se métamorphoser devant des Humains, de … Non, il n'acceptait toujours pas mieux l'idée. Mais au moins pour sa première pleine lune, il n'avait commis aucun crime et il le devait à Derek. Ce dernier avait tenu parole. Il lui avait fixé rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit au hangar et l'avait attaché avant qu'il ne se transforme. Il se rappelait assez bien de cela. De toute évidence, il s'était libéré. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils étaient enlacés à leur réveil.

« Ouais bonjour à toi aussi …. Trop aimable le réveil ! » Lâcha l'adolescent en fixant droit dans les yeux l'Alpha. Il n'avait pas trop envie de revenir sur le fait qu'il avait implicitement demander à Derek de l'éliminer pour éviter tout dérapage. « Et d'abord comment ça se fait que je me réveille collé à toi, hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment d'attaché là-bas, j'ai fini dans tes bras ? Pour rappel, je suis le fils du shérif je connais très bien la loi... Et ça mon vieux, ça s'appelle du détournement de mineur ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi... ok, tu es l'Alpha, tu es plus fort et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis aussi un adolescent avec des hormones qui travaillent, et qui est influençable ... Mais de là à abuser et profiter de la situation... Ceci dit, je te pensais pas attirer par les mecs, plutôt les belles plantes vénéneuses à poitrines généreuses …. Enfin ça change rien au fait que …. »

« Attends un peu ! » Clama avec un air des plus vexé Derek. « Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus cette nuit ! »

Le silence s'installa dans l'entrepôt de manière durable. Stiles avait la bouche entrouverte et tentait de se remémorer la scène. Lui sauter sur un mec ? Bon d'accord, il demandait partout s'il était attirant pour les gays. Il voulait bien encore avouer que, même s'il aimait Lydia, l'identité sexuelle n'était pas encore chose aisée et qu'il se cherchait un peu... Surtout depuis que Derek avait débarqué dans leur vie. Mais bon cela n'avait rien avoir avec le Lycanthrope. C'était une question d'âge et d'hormones ! Mais de là à dire que lui avait... Stiles fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir brisé les chaînes et d'avoir été agressif... Peut-être que oui, il avait sauté à la gorge de Derek, pour le tuer plus que le câliner... L'hyperactif rouvrit les yeux lentement et releva la tête vers son Alpha. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le fixer et avait vaguement l'air embarrassé. C'est vrai que la formulation avait un côté sensuel … Mais Derek Hale embarrassé ? Non, il nageait en plein rêve là... Pourtant, il se refusait à admettre qu'il était responsable. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il avait bien eu ce geste. Il ne se souvenait plus trop des intentions par contre de son loup en faisant ça. Mais l'Alpha aurait pu le repousser sans difficulté et le maîtriser non ?

« Ok peut-être... Mais t'avais qu'à me repousser au lieu d'en profiter ! » Accusa-t-il sûr de lui, en se remettant debout histoire de sentir moins soumis.

Étrangement, le fait d'être plus petit que Derek ne l'énerva pas cette fois-ci. Alors que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres, il trouvait ça agaçant et frustrant, comme une preuve de la dominance de l'autre. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit entre eux. Il y avait un truc de changé, même dans la manière dont Derek l'abordait. Ce dernier était frustré, mais pas agressif pour autant. Les yeux verts revinrent sur lui et le fixèrent un moment. Derek l'analysa avant de lui répondre.

« C'est la seule chose qui t'a apaisé et tu ne voulais pas me lâcher... » Rétorqua l'Alpha.

« Je … Attends tu plaisantes là ?! T'es en train de me dire que je me suis collé à toi et que toi tu n'as pas eu assez de force et d'autorité pour me repousser. Je me suis bien soumis à toi, je t'ai accepté comme Alpha et tu m'as pris comme Bêta non ? Alors comment t'explique que tu n'as pas pu me forcer à me calmer et à rester loin ? Rien que la différence de force entre toi et moi aurait été suffisante... Non, mais on nage en plein délire ! Je ne comprends pas du tout... Et d'abord pourquoi j'aurais voulu me coller à toi alors que t'es du genre froid et arrogant, t'as rien d'aimable avec moi en général... » Poursuivit l'adolescent, qui lâchait vraiment tout ce qui lui passer par la tête. Non parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et qu'il paniquait un peu de ce que cela pouvait signifier s'il creusait pour comprendre. Alors accuser l'autre semblait plus simple.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela Stiles. » Se défendit Derek sans le lâcher des yeux cette fois.

« Hein ? Pardon... Bah explique-moi alors ! » Stiles n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Il voulait comprendre, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

« C'est … Ce n'est rien d'important. Tu devrais être content d'avoir réussi le test de la première pleine lune. Pour les autres, je crois que tu apprendras assez vite à te contrôler d'autant plus que tu as un Alpha... » Expliqua-t-il avec un vague geste vers la porte du hangar, qui congédiait le Bêta.

« Ah non ! Non, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu sais quoi, je vais rester planter là jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ! C'est trop facile à la fin ! » S'entêta l'adolescent.

Derek soupira. De toute évidence, il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire, à moins de lâcher le morceau. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, ni d'aller dans cette direction-là. L'Alpha fixa son Bêta droit dans les yeux, laissant les siens virer au rouge. Stiles ne baissa pas la tête et soutient le regard. Il serra les poings et sentit ses yeux changer eux aussi de couleur. Les deux Lycanthropes s'affrontèrent du regard. Si Derek avait encore quelques doutes, le comportement de Stiles les effaçait. L'adolescent aurait dû abdiquer et se soumettre à son autorité. Mais non, il agissait en égal... Il y avait des jours où Derek avait l'impression que tout était contre lui.

« Stiles …. » Commença d'une voix autoritaire et menaçante Derek.

« Ah non pas la peine de te la jouer grand méchant loup autoritaire ! Tu me réponds » Tempêta le Bêta, peu décidé à abdiquer.

« Vraiment ?! Tu es sur de vouloir qu'on parle de ça ? » Ironisa l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel. « Très bien alors... De toute évidence être collé à moi t'apaise, quand tu es sous forme de Lycan. Crois bien que j'ai essayé de te repousser, mais rien à faire tu revenais toujours me coller... Au final, j'ai abdiqué. »

« Oh …. Bah désolé de t'avoir rendu la nuit désagréable alors ! » Répliqua l'hyperactif, un peu embarrassé. Il se sentait mal d'avoir imposé ce besoin de contact à Derek, sachant à quel point ce dernier les éviter.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était désagréable. » Répliqua vivement l'Alpha.

« Ah …. » Souffla l'hyperactif.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Stiles réalisa le sous-entendu que Derek venait de faire par accident. L'adolescent sentit ses joues virer au rouge rapidement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. L'Alpha lui se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu trop brusquement et sans réfléchir. En général, il ne faisait rien sans mure réflexion. Il mesurait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Mais là, il avait réagi impulsivement. Son loup avait parlé et voulu détromper le Bêta. Non, Derek n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, ni envahissant. Loin de là, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Pourquoi pour une fois un contact physique l'avait apaisé autant que son compagnon. Pourquoi aussi le loup de Stiles voulait à tout prix se coller à lui pour dormir. Pourquoi le Bêta restait droit face à lui ne se soumettant pas totalement... Bien sûr, il pourrait éviter le sujet délicat en parlant de l'instinct lupin, qui poussait une meute à se coller pour mélanger son odeur et se rassurer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose. Leurs loups s'étaient reconnus et s'appréciaient un peu trop de son point de vu. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait toujours su qu'il s'était attaché à l'adolescent gesticulant et bavard, qu'il avait un ressenti pour lui. Sinon il ne se serait jamais senti aussi touché par son mal-être silencieux et son malaise face à la morsure. Mais Derek restait persuadé que le dire maintenant à Stiles n'arrangerait rien. Le plus jeune ne s'était toujours pas habitué à sa nature, ni ne l'avait vraiment accepté. Alors aller lui expliquer que leurs loups s'étaient en quelque sorte choisis et que quoiqu'ils fassent, ils resteraient toujours intimement liés et attirés l'un par l'autre... Non, déjà comment il pourrait formuler cela ? C'était le genre de truc qu'on ressentait et acceptait, pas qu'on explicitait avec des mots jamais représentatifs du lien.

« Et donc... Enfin... Je suis paumé. Tu me diras je l'étais sûrement avant. Enfin depuis que j'ai été mordu... Je ne sais pas, je me sens différent et c'est flippant. J'ai toujours aussi peur et là je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai beau réfléchir, chercher dans ma mémoire sur tout ce que j'ai lu sur les Lycanthropes, mais je ne trouve rien. Alors à moins que tu m'expliques... » Tenta beaucoup moins sûr de lui l'adolescent.

Il ne mentait pas. Il suffisait à l'aîné de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre à quel point, il était perturbé et perdu. Mais sur ce coup-là, Derek n'en menait pas large non plus. Il y avait ce que le loup en lui désirait d'autant plus fortement qu'il était devenu un Alpha, que ça avait été sa première pleine lune et qu'il savait l'autre disposé à lui céder... Ou plutôt le loup de Stiles. Mais était-il prêt à faire confiance à ce point-là à un autre ? Peut-être pas... Il se fermait à ce genre de relation. Il avait besoin d'une meute... Mais le mal-être de Stiles le percutait de plein fouet. C'était pire qu'avant avec leur appartenance à la même meute. Son loup désirait consoler le plus jeune, le rassurer. Et Derek luttait contre ses instincts lupins au mieux, sinon il aurait déjà enlacé le corps fin et fragile, qui tremblait légèrement.

« Stiles... » Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Stiles quoi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ou juste me dire que ce n'est pas important et de partir ? Et puis, ça a l'air plus important que tu ne veux bien me le dire ! C'est quoi le principe ? Que je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre peut-être ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? » Explosa presque l'adolescent.

Il se sentait de nouveau mis de côté et perdu. Pourquoi cela devait être si compliqué ? Mais courageusement, il décida de soutenir le regard de son Alpha. Derek le regardait fixement. Un soupir échappa à l'Alpha, qui roula des yeux comme il avait l'art de la faire quand on l'exaspérait. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère ou ennuyé, plutôt totalement à court de mot pour répondre. Et il sentait la colère monter en l'adolescent. Stiles était complètement perdu et en souffrance. Et son Alpha ne l'aidait pas avec ses non-dits. Mais pour autant, il n'ajouta rien et ne répondit pas.

« Ok très bien ! Alors quand il s'agit d'avoir un Bêta dans ta meute, là tu es beaucoup plus loquace et prêt à tout... Mais expliquer quelque chose, là non ! » Craqua Stiles, pourtant il ne criait pas ni ne s'énervait. Il se sentait juste déçu. « Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la méfiance et des silences... Je pensais qu'on appartenait au même clan maintenant »

« Stiles... » Retenta Derek. Mais rien ne venait. L'Alpha ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est tout. C'est compliqué. »

Stiles ne répondit rien, mais serra fortement les poings. C'était juste un coup en plus à encaisser. Il pouvait le faire. Il chercherait par lui-même. Il se tendit inconsciemment. Ses crocs sortirent lentement, transpercèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Il serra plus fort la mâchoire, presque heureux de sentir une douleur physique. Ça le distrayait. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans ses paumes. L'adolescent serra plus fortement les poings. Il avait envie de rire. Il pouvait se faire mal sans laisser de trace... Il y a quelques années, il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste perdu et délaissé par tout le monde. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Le silence régnait de nouveau dans le hangar. L'hyperactif sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, quand les bras de Derek se refermèrent à nouveau autour de lui. Il était surpris et choqué. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre Lycan se déplacer, ni sentit approcher. D'habitude il réagissait à la proximité de l'Alpha rapidement, comme s'il était une menace. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et l'adolescent sentit son corps se détendre. Comme plutôt quand ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il rendit instinctivement son étreinte à Derek et déposa son front sur l'épaule de l'Alpha. Derek n'avait pas réfléchit. Il l'avait juste senti mal et l'odeur légère du sang avait troublé son raisonnement. Il avait donc sans réflexion comblé l'espace pour enlacer son cadet. Il savait d'instinct que cela le calmerait. Comme cette nuit.

« Tu vois, le contact physique t'apaise et t'aide à te maîtriser... »Murmura Derek contre ses cheveux.

L'Alpha s'éloigna un peu, forçant le plus jeune à relever la tête. Derek posa son front contre celui de Stiles et ferma un moment les yeux. Il était lui-même plus serein comme cela. Ça ne réglait rien à la conversation, mais ils étaient apaisés. Il sentit le corps se détendre contre le sien et un léger sourire ourla rapidement ses lèvres. L'instinct guidait les Lycanthropes pour leur permettre de survivre. Il le laissait rarement parler parce qu'il aimait dire qu'il était sous contrôle, que rien ne lui échappait. C'était vrai. Sauf ce sentiment, qui grandissait en lui et que l'adolescent avait fait naître. Un sentiment sur lequel il ne voulait pas réfléchir ou mettre de nom, mais qu'il savait inconsciemment partagé. Une de ses mains lâcha la taille de son Bêta et vient saisir le menton de Stiles pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent. Le baiser fût doux et chaste. Ce fut court et bref. Les yeux de Derek avait viré au carmin. Il ne libéra pas Stiles pour autant. L'adolescent avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu amusé.

* * *

Et voilà, frustré ?


	5. Chapter 5: Âme perdue

_**Correctrice:**_**Miyakano.**

**Note:** je continue dans la romance. Le choix des yeux de Stiles en Lycanthrope m'a été inspiré par un montage sur Tumblr.

Merci à nouveau pour vos review. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

_**Cloudygarden :**_Merci pour le commentaire. Je crois que ma vision des lycanthropes est issue des années à en incarner en jeu de rôle sur les forums. Du coup, en écrivant la fic j'ai mis un côté loup et un humain, en symbiose mais différent... Enfin tant que ça ne perturbe personne c'est le principale.

_**Kisa :**_ Je suis sadique, je sais. Je l'assume. Merci pour ton review.

_**Claiire :**_ lol si je peux, je fais ce que je veux j'écris la fic !

* * *

**Chapitre ****5 ****: ****Âme ****perdue**

« Tu sens comme Derek ! » Déclara de manière abrupte Scott en s'arrêtant près du casier de Stiles.

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui ... » Répondit sans vraiment réfléchir et avec un air absent l'hyperactif. Le silence, qui lui répondit, lui indiqua que la formulation était foireuse. « Pour la pleine lune et uniquement pour la pleine lune ! Tu sais que c'était ma première... Et bon, enfin tu connais mieux le principe que moi, et contrairement à toi j'ai besoin d'un Alpha pour me contrôler. Et entre nous, je t'avoue qu'il doit y avoir mieux que lui mais bon ce n'est pas le pire... Du coup, oui on a passé la nuit dans la même pièce, Et je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien ... »

Stiles stoppa net son balbutiement. Oser avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre ? Et le baiser, certes chaste et tendre, et tellement court qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, n'était pas rien. Il déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait. Stiles s'était préparé mentalement à cette remarque depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'on était un jour de semaine. Il aurait préféré avoir congé. Mais bon, il ferait avec surtout qu'il avait déjà loupé l'entraînement de Lacrosse du matin. Scott le fixait étrangement et huma l'air.

« Tu sens vraiment comme lui, c'est perturbant ! » Répliqua-t-il peu disposé à abdiquer.

« Et toi, tu as le parfum d'Allison, est-ce que je viens te caser les pieds avec ça ? Non, j'accepte l'idée que tu sentes comme elle, vu qu'elle t'a aidé cette nuit ! » Renvoya Stiles en fermant son casier pour s'y appuyer, sac à dos sur l'épaule et regard ancré dans celui de son ami.

« J'ai pris une douche ce matin d'abord ! » S'offusqua l'autre Lycanthrope.

« Moi aussi figure-toi ! » Lâcha l'hyperactif en levant les yeux au plafond.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Stiles réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il n'avait fait qu'être en compagnie de son Alpha, dans la même pièce, après une douche son odeur devrait être presque disparue. Si Scott portait le parfum de sa petite amie, c'était parce qu'ils étaient sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre et qu'elle était sa compagne... Lui n'avait pas ce prétexte avec Derek. Et c'était vrai que malgré la longue douche il sentait comme le Lycanthrope de naissance. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire partir l'odeur. Elle s'était incrusté en lui comme s'il avait été marqué sien. Et la constatation avait un côté flippant pour lui et pour son meilleur ami, vu la tête de ce dernier.

« Stiles c'est ... Enfin toi et Derek vous n'êtes pas des... » Tenta en balbutiant un Scott choqué, à l'expression perdue et aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase complète.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. » S'offusqua Stiles en tentant de ne pas rougir ni réagir. Mais son cœur avait clairement raté un battement au sous-entendu de son meilleur ami. « C'est plus une histoire d'odeur de meute, tu vois ? »

L'hyperactif se demanda qui des deux il essayait vraiment de convaincre sur ce coup-là ? Parce que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Enfin plutôt, la situation était tellement étrange qu'en rentrant chez lui pour se doucher et se préparer pour le lycée, il avait cherché vite fait sur le net et emporté quelques livres à l'école. Tous ses cours ne demandaient pas son attention pleine, et assis au fond de la classe avec de quoi noter et l'ouvrage il pouvait rendre le change. Scott ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie pour le cours suivant mis fin au débat. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe et ne se reverraient qu'à l'entraînement si Stiles y venait. Les deux amis se fixèrent et un simple mouvement de tête suffit. Scott dépassa Stiles et héla au passage Allison avec qui il avait cours. L'hyperactif resta un moment sans bouger à fixer le vide en face de lui. Finalement, il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à son Alpha. Il exigea de le retrouver dans une demi-heure à l'entrepôt, ils devaient parler... Enfin tant que cela resterait un mystère Stiles ne pourrait se concentrer sur rien. Et il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé un début de solution satisfaisant dans ses livres.

Les couloirs étaient maintenant vides et Stiles sortit de son immobilisme. Il manquerait le reste de la journée, mais peu importe. Il devait savoir et comprendre. C'était maladif chez lui. Et tout ce qui touchait à son côté lupin était une énigme. Tout l'effrayait et il voulait être armé au mieux pour éviter de déraper. Pendant quelques minutes, son esprit dévia de lui-même. Il pensa à sa mère à nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, chaque fois que le stress, la peur ou la colère s'emparait de son être, ses pensées filaient vers elle. Elle avait toujours été source de consolation, amour et douceur. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé tant que la maladie lui avait permis, elle qui calmait ses frayeurs nocturnes, le consolait et le guidait. Il restait persuadé que si elle était là, avec lui, tout serait plus simple. Elle le soutiendrait et le protégerait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Stiles pinça les lèvres et sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui pourtant refusèrent de rouler sur ses joues. Elle lui manquait horriblement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était près de sa jeep, fonctionnant par habitude. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et l'adolescent sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

Ouvrant le message reçu de Derek, il fronça les sourcils. Le Lycanthrope acceptait de le voir pour l'aider mais il lui refilait une adresse hors de Beacon Hills plutôt que l'entrepôt. Stiles hésita un moment puis haussa les épaules. Il voyait plus ou moins où c'était. Montant dans sa jeep, il déposa son sac et son livre sur le siège passager avant de mettre le contact et de quitter le lycée. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir loupé une après-midi de cours, surtout pas avec le silence oppressant qu'il traînait ces derniers jours avec lui partout. Se mordillant les lèvres, Stiles se focalisa sur la route. Il lui fallut une petite heure pour arriver à l'adresse donnée et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'appartements. Intriguant, il pensait que Derek le retrouverait dans un lieu public. Stiles regarda à nouveau le message, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'était pas loin de sa ville natale, en fait juste celle d'à côté. Mais il ne venait pas réellement par ici sauf exception. Enfin si avec sa mère à l'époque où certains examens demandaient un matériel que l'hôpital local n'avait pas. Descendant de voiture, il verrouilla sa chérie et se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de monter les escaliers et de s'arrêter au troisième étage devant le numéro indiqué dans le message.

Stiles inspira juste avant de frapper à la porte. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le faire deux fois, qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Derek Hale passablement de mauvaise humeur. L'Alpha fixa droit dans les yeux son Bêta, avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte. L'adolescent cligna des yeux quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec était la sympathie même. Prenant son geste pour une invitation, Stiles pénétra dans l'appartement et referma derrière lui. Il observa un moment l'agencement et la décoration, assez simpliste et masculine. Le logement comprenait une cuisine séparée du living-room par une espèce de bar. Il devinait qu'il devait y avoir de l'autre côté d'un couloir dont il apercevait les portes, une voire deux chambres et une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une terrasse. Étrangement c'était meublé et assez propre. Étonnant quand on voyait dans quoi il croisait Derek habituellement : entrepôt à l'abandon ou maison incendiée et en ruine. Stiles se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pendant que l'autre Lycan chipotait dans la cuisine. Il sentit le regard de Derek le suivre un moment.

« Alors c'est ici en réalité que tu vis ? » S'étonna Stiles en soulevant le rideau pour observer la rue. D'ici il avait une vue imprenable sur sa jeep.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu loupes tes cours ? Voir où je vis ? » Souffla d'où il était Derek, d'une voix qui prouvait relativement bien son ennui face à la situation. « Tu veux peut-être visiter aussi ? »

« Vrai je peux visiter ? » Demanda l'adolescent en faisant volte-face pour rencontrer le regard dur et blasé de son alpha.

« Stiles ! » Se contenta de répondre l'aîné.

« Ok ok c'est bon... Et d'abord c'est de ta faute ! Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ? » Commença l'hyperactif, lancé dans une nouvelle tirade. « Tu es monsieur je ne parle que pour dire ce qui est utile. Tu comptes limite tes mots et tu es toujours pince sans rire... Alors excuse-moi, monsieur le grand Alpha, mais là du coup je n'ai pas compris que c'était de l'humour… Et puis ça se fait de... »

« Stiles ! » Cette fois-ci la voix de Derek claqua dans l'air assez brutalement et le plus jeune ferma la bouche, faisant un pas en arrière de surprise. « Tu veux quoi ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Stiles ne détourna pas le regard directement. Il ne le fit en réalité que quand il se sentit à nouveau blessé. Il fallait toujours que Derek se montre agressif et distant. Être devenu son Bêta ne changeait pas cela. Rien n'était facile pour l'adolescent. Tout dérapait vachement et il perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait cru avoir. Et même s'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir, le dire était compliqué. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose. Le regard chocolat se fixa sur le plancher. Sa conversation avec Scott lui revenait en tête et la colère menaçait de s'exprimer. Il ne supportait pas vraiment bien l'autorité de Derek. Enfin cela dépendait des moments. Mais là, il jugeait qu'il allait trop loin et il laissa ses sentiments le dominer.

« Ce que je veux ? Non mais et quoi tu me rejoue la scène de ce matin ?! Tu vas tout faire pour ne pas me répondre, parce que tu as décidé de ne rien dire ! Partager les informations avec la meute, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes c'est ça ? » Explosa littéralement Stiles. « Y en a marre à la fin ! Pour une fois remplit ton rôle d'alpha ! J'en viens à regretter que Peter soit mort. Lui il aurait su gérer son statut dans la meute ! Il m'aurait sûrement répondu... Contrairement à toi. Finalement, tu voulais juste te venger, le reste tu t'en contrefiche. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive, tant que tu risques rien... Je t'avais donné une autre option que je sache... »

« Calme-toi Stiles. » Se contenta de répondre Derek en sortant du bar pour rejoindre le plus jeune.

« Que je me clame ! Et puis quoi encore ! Non mais t'es pas mon père, alors t'évite de me donner des ordres hein ! » Stiles avait haussé de ton et il sentit vaguement quelque chose déchirer sa lèvre inférieure.

Derek le fixa, ses yeux virant au rouge carmin rapidement et grogna littéralement sur son Bêta. Stiles lui avait perdu la mesure réelle de ses émotions et de son contrôle. Les yeux chocolats avaient flashé en bleu incandescent et ne quittaient pas ceux de l'Alpha. Ses griffes sortis déchiraient la peau fragile de ses mains alors qu'il serrait les poings. Et ses crocs allongés transperçaient ses lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang ainsi que son odeur le rendait encore plus agressif. Et il grogna littéralement sur Derek, près à attaquer. Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, l'alpha l'avait de nouveau saisit par les bras et bloqué entre lui et le mur. Stiles grogna de frustration et claqua de crocs prêt à mordre le cou de son dominant. Derek ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il se contenta de défaire sa prise sur un des bras de son Bêta pour venir saisir son menton et le forcer à le regarder. Les yeux bleus défiaient clairement le regard carmin.

« Calme toi ... Tu te transformes... Raccroches toi à ton point d'ancrage comme tu le fais habituellement. » Tenta d'une voix autoritaire mais apaisante Derek sans relâcher sa prise.

Les mots percutèrent l'esprit humain de Stiles. Son point d'ancrage ?! Il ignorait ce que c'était en fait... Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait se contrôler ? Peu à peu la respiration de Stiles se calqua sur celle plus sereine de Derek. Il se rappelait que contre l'Alpha cette nuit il avait dormi confortablement, que son étreinte ce matin l'avait calmé. Et il avait l'impression que ça marchait aussi maintenant. La chaleur du corps de Derek irradiait contre le sien et défaisait lentement les tensions. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède et régulier de l'autre Lycan sur son visage, frôler ses lèvres. Ses griffes se rétractèrent d'elles-mêmes ainsi que ses crocs. Il devina que son regard avait repris une couleur normale quand il remarqua que celui de Derek était de nouveau humain. Il sentit la pression du corps de son aîné diminuer comme il s'éloignait légèrement. Pourtant, il ne le lâcha pas. Le cœur de Stiles battait trop vite, trop fort. La proximité avec Derek le perturbait de nouveau. Son odeur et sa chaleur avaient un pouvoir sur lui, son souffle qui le caressait aussi. Stiles sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi réactif. L'hyperactif passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et involontairement posa les yeux sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Pour ne rien arranger, il se remémora le baiser. Finalement, relâchant son souffle il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Le calme était revenu en lui. Il se sentait juste fatigué.

« Mon point d'ancrage ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... » Murmura le cadet en ouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard surpris de Derek. Ce dernier relâcha son menton.

« Stiles, tu sais forcément ce que c'est, sinon comment veux-tu te contrôler... » Répliqua avec un air blasé mais aussi étonné l'Alpha. « C'est ce à quoi tu penses quand tu te sens submergé par les émotions, ce qui quand tu te transformes ramène ton humanité au-devant... Ce qui te calme. »

« Donc c'est toi ? » Balança avec ironie Stiles. Devant l'air choqué de son vis-à-vis, il crut bon d'ajouter : « Quoi ? Chaque fois que je me transforme tu m'agrippes et paf je reprends le contrôle. Toi-même tu as dit que dormir collé à toi m'apaisait et me permettait de me contrôler. Donc tu es mon ancre ! »

« Non, ça c'est autre chose. » Répliqua basiquement Derek en lâchant totalement Stiles pour reculer d'un pas.

« Oh ... Parce que maintenant j'ai un point d'ancrage et ça. » Déclara Stiles en faisant un geste vague entre lui et Derek. « Pour me permettre de me contrôler. Et le ça, tu ne veux pas me l'expliquer... . Ça a un lien avec le fait que ton odeur me recouvre ? Et ne fais pas ton dégoutté je te préviens ! C'est Scott qui m'a balancé ça à l'intercours. Et il a raison, je sens comme toi et c'est flippant. Faut me comprendre, que lui porte l'odeur d'Allison c'est normale, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre ... »

« Et bien si, c'est le même que pour Scott et Allison. Satisfait ? » Le coupa Derek sans le lâcher des yeux. L'Alpha avait abdiqué. De toute manière, l'adolescent ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir alors autant lui dire de suite.

Le Lycanthrope de naissance avait eu le temps de ressasser la scène du matin et l'apaisement que le corps endormi de Stiles blotti contre le sien lui avait offert cette nuit. Il avait été élevé au sien d'une meute, il avait vu ses parents s'aimer plus que tout. Il savait ce qu'était un compagnon de vie. Il avait appris ce qu'on ressentait en sa présence et à quoi le reconnaître. Et quelque part, il avait toujours su que Kate n'était pas sa compagne. C'était juste une aventure de passage même si à l'époque encore jeune, il y avait plus que cru à ses mots d'amour. Pourtant, il avait fait une croix sur ce genre de relation. Mais voilà, Stiles était entré dans sa vie de manière fracassante et l'avait un peu mis s'en dessus dessous. Derek savait aussi qu'en devenant Alpha, tout s'était intensifié en lui au niveau émotions et aptitudes. Son loup était plus présent. Et depuis que le plus jeune avait été mordu et était venu lui demander de l'aide, il avait développé un côté protecteur avec lui. Ce besoin de l'avoir là, en sécurité et d'être avec lui qui le rongeait et contre lequel il luttait. Mais mentir à Stiles ne servirait à rien. Tôt ou tard, l'hyperactif finirait par découvrir la vérité sur leur lien unique et par comprendre. Au fond de lui, Derek savait qu'il valait mieux lui avouer maintenant et lui-même au risque que la colère et l'éclat de son compagnon soit pire. Et puis égoïstement, c'était aussi une manière possessive de l'avoir à lui et de le marquer comme sien. Le silence de Stiles commençait à s'éterniser. Rien qu'en l'observant Derek savait qu'il réfléchissait et faisait des liens dans sa petite tête pour analyser et comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Oh ... Attends un peu là ... Tu es en train de me dire que toi et moi, on partage la même relation que Scott et Allison ? Que toi et moi on est ... que je suis... » Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de s'exprimer, mais les mots semblaient le fuir. Il était toujours choqué par l'aveu brusque de Derek.

« Mon compagnon, oui. » Termina l'Alpha avec un sourire mi satisfait mi narquois et un regard amusé.

Le silence se réinstalla le temps que l'information soit comprise par Stiles. Il ne pensa même pas cette fois-ci à s'énerver devant l'air suffisant de Derek. Il était juste choqué, même si étrangement le mot faisait sens pour lui. Ou plutôt pour son loup... Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne répondit pas de suite. Il comprenait ce que Derek lui disait. Il le ressentait aussi. Mais son esprit humain s'y refusait. Lui et Derek n'avaient pas toujours eu de bons rapports, difficile pour l'adolescent d'y voir une romance. D'ailleurs était-ce une question d'amour ? Il avait un doute. Stiles ramena ses yeux sur son aîné, toujours relativement proche de lui et qui le fixait souriant. C'est que l'idiot aimait bien le perturber. Mais à ce jeu-là, ils pouvaient tous les deux participer.

« Ton compagnon hein ? Comme Scotty et Allison ? Très bien dans ce cas, si je fais ça ... » Commença avec une voix vaguement ironique Stiles.

Derek arqua un sourcil curieux de voir ce que son Bêta désirait faire. Stiles se décolla avec une vitesse impressionnante du mur et vient coller son corps à celui de Derek, plaquant ses lèvres charnues et timides sur les siennes. L'Alpha se figea et écarquilla de surprise les yeux. Il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir celle-là. Les mains de Stiles avaient fermement agrippé son T-shirt, histoire de garder son équilibre précaire sur ses pointes de pieds. Le baiser était tremblant et timide, chaste aussi. Stiles relâcha sa prise et recula vivement, les joues rouges. Sa respiration saccadée frôlait le visage de Derek et son cœur battait de nouveau à tout rompre. Il voulait déstabiliser son Alpha, et lui faire perdre son sourire narquois. Bon il avait au moins effacé le dit sourire, pour le reste il était plus touché qu'il ne s'y attendait. Pourtant c'était le même baiser que le matin même, juste moins précis et expérimenté que quand Derek l'avait initié. Mais pour excuse, ce n'était que la seconde fois dans sa vie que Stiles embrassait quelqu'un.

L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il fixa les yeux de Derek, qui viraient lentement au rouge carmin et qui le fixaient lui sans se détourner. Sur le coup, il fut sûr d'avoir commis la bourde de trop. Il déglutit difficilement mais ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Quelque part en lui, il se disait qu'après tout Derek avait commencé à l'entrepôt alors il serait mal venu qu'il lui reproche un second baiser. Une part de lui, plus timorée et craintive, avait peur d'avoir définitivement énervé l'Alpha et d'avoir dépassé les limites pour de bon. Stiles n'anticipa pas la réaction de Derek, pas plus qu'il ne comprit directement ce qui se passait. Il se retrouva juste de nouveau pressé contre le mur par le corps imposant de son compagnon, et les lèvres taquines de ce dernier vinrent recouvrir les siennes. Le baiser restait extrêmement tendre et lent, mais il était moins timide et expérimentale que celui de Stiles. Timidement, Stiles tenta de répondre au baiser du mieux que son inexpérience lui permettait. Il passa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les bras autour de la nuque de Derek et l'attira involontairement un peu plus contre lui. L'Alpha mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon. Le glapissement de surprise de Stiles sous la pincette permit à Derek approfondir le baiser et d'arracher un gémissement à son compagnon.

Finalement, Derek lâcha les lèvres de Stiles doucement, sans pour autant décoller son corps du sien. Il laissa à l'adolescent essoufflé le temps de reprendre sa respiration en venant embrasser délicatement son menton puis son cou. Les mains de l'Alpha se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la taille de son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui. Quand il quitta son cou pour croiser le regard toujours légèrement perdu de Stiles, Derek se détacha sans réellement le lâcher. Il hésitait clairement entre s'éloigner pour de bon ou garder précieusement contre lui son compagnon, qui semblait perdu. Il n'eut guère le choix au final. Le peu qu'il s'éloigna et relâcha sa prise suffit pour que Stiles réagisse. Instinctivement, l'hyperactif vient se coller de nouveau contre Derek, et cacha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, reniflant son odeur et écoutant le cœur de son aîné. C'était amusant de constater que leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, bien trop rapide, et presque en symbiose. Le silence s'installa et l'aîné referma doucement ses bras autour de la forme blottie contre lui. De longues minutes passèrent. Ils étaient relativement biens et sereins comme cela.

« Maman ... » Murmura Stiles dans le cou de Derek sans bouger.

« Hum... ?! » Fut le seul commentaire de l'aîné qui resserra doucement sa prise sur lui, curieux de comprendre ce que désirait son compagnon.

« Mon point d'ancrage... C'est Maman. C'est à elle que je pense depuis que Peter m'a ... Enfin je pense beaucoup à elle ces derniers jours, chaque fois que ça va mal. Alors je suppose que c'est elle mon point d'ancrage, même si ça fait mal à chaque fois... » Expliqua Stiles en s'éloignant un peu pour croiser le regard de Derek. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de déposer un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Alors, satisfaits ?

J'aime particulièrement le début du chapitre entre Scott et Stiles...

Joyeux Noël.


	6. Chapter 6: Repos de l'âme

_**Correctrice: **_**Miyakano.**

**Note:** Oui j'ai osé mettre Derek au travail ! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas incompatible.

Merci à nouveau pour vos review. Ils sont toujours ce qui me motive à poursuivre et puis voilà.

Alors je sais, pour celles et ceux avec qui je parle en dehors, que j'avais dit que je ferais un OS sterek. Le truc étant que même si j'ai une idée, je n'arrive à rien écrire et le peu que j'ai rédigé a été aussi vite effacé parce que de trop mauvaise qualité selon mes critères... Du coup, on va dire adieu à l'OS et je vous ai rédigé un chapitre... J'aime cette fic, mais pas toujours simple de la rédiger.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Repos de l'âme **

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Derek continuait de travailler sur ses documents et son ordinateur portable. Stiles avait été étonné quand il avait sorti l'appareil. En réalité, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son Alpha avait un travail quelconque. Cela brisait un peu le mythe mais ça pouvait expliquer certaines choses, comme sa superbe voiture et le logement. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup parlé depuis le baiser. En réalité, ils étaient restés un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre avant que Derek ne lâche son compagnon. Une fois sûr que Stiles ne risquait plus la crise ou de devenir incontrôlable, il avait jugé préférable de s'éloigner. Et comme l'adolescent ne voulait pas de toute évidence partir, le plus vieux avait décidé de travailler quand même. Tant pis pour le secret, il avait des comptes à finir. C'était donc sous le regard surpris de son Bêta, qu'il avait sorti l'ordinateur et les documents. Installé sur le divan, il avait repris son travail consciencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles était sorti de son immobilisme. Il était venu s'installer lui aussi sur le divan. Et puis, de manière inattendue, il s'était allongé et avait déposé sa tête sur les jambes de Derek. L'Alpha avait eu un moment d'arrêt complet, pris au dépourvu. Mais à voir les yeux fermés et l'air fatigué de son compagnon, il n'avait rien dit ou fait pour le repousser. Stiles dormait mal, et ce n'était certainement pas une simple nuit qui allait le retaper malgré sa nature de Lycanthrope. Du coup, Derek avait juste abdiqué. Il avait passé une main dans les cheveux courts, avant de reprendre ses calculs avec attention. Depuis, le calme régnait dans la pièce. Et même si l'heure passait lentement, Derek n'avait aucune envie de réveiller Stiles. Il se sentait plutôt étrangement bien avec leur proximité.

« Je suis désolé... » La voix rauque et encore un peu endormie de Stiles résonna doucement. Derek ne sursauta pas. Il se contenta de froncer des sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'éveiller.

« Pour ? » Se contenta de répondre l'Alpha en finalisant son calcul.

Il ne voyait pas de quoi son compagnon parlait exactement, mais chercher un lien direct entre les propos et l'instant présent avec Stiles ... Il devait y avoir un lien, mais pour le moment seul l'hyperactif l'avait de toute évidence fait. Stiles se contenta de se tourner pour croiser le regard de Derek. Il ne se releva pas. De toute évidence, il se sentait bien dans la position allongée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. L'adolescent lécha puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, peu sûr de comment poursuivre ou quoi dire. Le plus dur était de ne pas vexer son petit ami... Tiens étaient-ils en couple ? Il fallut à Stiles un effort de concentration pour ne pas dévier de sa pensée première. Après avoir inspiré, il tenta de s'expliquer.

« T'avoir comparé à Peter... Avoir dit qu'il aurait été un meilleur Alpha que toi... J'étais en colère, je ne le pense pas tu sais. » Se lança-t-il en bougeant les mains. Derek évita de peu de se prendre une gifle involontaire et se contenta de fixer Stiles en silence, alors que lui se débattait toujours en gesticulant pour s'expliquer. « Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais mordu toi. Tu n'es pas du genre à imposer cela n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que tu fais de ton mieux pour être un bon Alpha, que tu as aussi ton passé, ton histoire et tout le reste... . Ça ne doit pas être évident de tout gérer à toi seul, sans réel soutient. Et moi, je te sors sûrement la pire chose qu'on puisse te dire. Et ma seule excuse est que je me sentais perdu et en colère, que je voulais te forcer à réagir parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ... »

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres charnues mettant fin au débit de paroles impressionnant. Derek se demandait parfois comment Stiles pouvait sortir autant d'informations de sa jolie bouche en si peu de temps. Il était aisé de se perdre quand il parlait. Cependant, ce n'était jamais inintéressant. Le Lycan retira lentement son doigt, profitant de l'occasion pour caresser les lèvres et le menton de son compagnon. Les yeux de Stiles ne le quittaient pas. Derek tenta un sourire rassurant et tendre. Il ne voulait pas d'excuses, il n'avait même pas envie de répondre. Stiles n'avait pas totalement tort. Peter s'était préparé à être Alpha, lui pas. Il l'était devenu pour éviter que la responsabilité ne retombe sur Scott, guère prêt. Il n'avait pas menti ni manipulé l'Oméga. Il existait bien un mythe très vieux qui disait que si on tuait celui qui vous avait mordu on redevenait humain. Mais il y avait quand même une chance sur deux pour que Scott devienne un Alpha. Et aussi doué et volontaire qu'il pouvait l'être, Derek restait persuadé qu'il ne contrôlerait pas son loup dans ce cas-là. Et c'était une responsabilité et un risque qu'il s'était refusé à prendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en était foutu de savoir qu'on pensait qu'il avait fait ça par vengeance ou ambition. Peu importait ce qu'on pensait de lui, autrefois seul l'avis de Laura et l'idée de ce que Peter aurait pu penser comptait. Et maintenant ? Il devrait se sentir libre, et ne plus accorder de crédit aux avis des autres. Mais étrangement, celui de Stiles comptait pour lui. Et l'idée d'avoir été comparé à Peter, vu l'image que son compagnon en avait, n'était pas réjouissante. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait raison. Peter était peut-être bouffé par sa haine et son côté bestial, mais il était certainement plus prêt que lui pour le rang d'Alpha.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Se contenta de répondre Derek avant de reporter son regard avec un soupir contenu sur ses documents.

« Quoi!? Mais non ! » S'offusqua Stiles en se redressant comme un ressort et manquant de peu la collision frontale avec Derek. « Non, alors là non... Tu ne peux pas ... Mais merde quoi, fâche-toi sur moi ! Râle-moi dessus, prouve-moi que tu m'en veux. Je ne sais pas moi, venge-toi ! Mais ne me dis surtout pas que c'est rien, parce que non ça ne l'est pas ! Je t'ai blessé, je le sais même si tu n'as rien dit. Je me sens mal ... Alors au moins accepte mes excuses. »

« Stiles ... » Commença Derek, avant de se pencher et de déposer le dossier sur la table basse. « Écoute tu avais raison ok ? Peter s'était préparé à être Alpha, moi pas. Je n'ai jamais eu cette ambition. Alors tu as raison, Peter aurait mieux géré certaines choses que moi. »

« Mais ... T'es un bon Alpha ! Tu es quelqu'un qui prend soin des autres et qui ne leur impose rien. Bon j'avoue tu es froid et distant, un peu terrifiant au premier contact. Mais en fait, tu ne fais que te protéger et c'est compréhensible. Cependant quand tu t'attaches, quand on te connaît, on remarque que tu es quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses proches, protecteur et quelque part serviable et tendre... Regarde tu n'étais pas obligé d'aider Scott, vu comme il t'a envoyé balader. Mais tu le fais ! Peter pas, il voulait juste qu'il tue, qu'il se soumette. Il voulait une meute ! Toi, tu n'en crées pas une tu ... »

« J'ai mordu Jackson. » Se contenta de déclarer Derek, sans regarder Stiles.

« Ah. » Murmura surpris Stiles. Enfin pas tant que cela, vu le mal que Jackson s'était donné pour obtenir la morsure et devenir l'égal de Scott. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il désirait être un Lycanthrope et l'avait presque littéralement crié sur tous les toits de la ville.

« Donc tu vois, je ne suis peut-être pas mieux que lui. Si ce n'est que je ne tue personne. Parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu vas me rétorquer. » Ajouta Derek en ramenant ses yeux sur Stiles.

« Attends ne pousse pas non plus ... T'as un côté dramatique et culpabilisateur ou quoi ? Jackson a tanné Scott pendant des semaines pour devenir Lycanthrope ! Même les Argent savent qu'il désire le devenir ! Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que ça ne soit pas sur son profil Facebook. Sincèrement, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il le voulait, tu ne l'as pas forcé non plus. » Contra rapidement l'hyperactif en s'appuyant un peu plus contre les jambes de son compagnon.

« Tu essayes de me trouver des excuses ? » Questionna l'Alpha en ramenant son regard sur le plus jeune.

« Non... Enfin peut-être, mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! » Répliqua avec un vaste mouvement de bras Stiles.

Derek se contenta d'attraper le poignet avant de vraiment se prendre un coup. Ce gamin était complètement incapable de ne pas bouger dans tous les sens, sauf quand il dormait. Stiles ancra son regard déterminé à celui de Derek. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il savait que son compagnon pouvait lui tenir tête, et qu'il accepterait une certaine rébellion de sa part vu son rang dans la meute. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir le dominé par contre. Il resterait le dominant de leur couple. Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment. Stiles grimaça doucement mais tenta de se montrer déterminé. Derek relâcha son poignet pour agripper sans prévention le T-shirt de son compagnon. Il tira légèrement pour l'attirer à lui et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement. Le baiser fût court et chaste, juste un frôlement. L'Alpha ne chercha même pas à comprendre d'où venait ce besoin de contact avec Stiles.

« Tu ... Tu essayes de me perturber ! Tricheur. » Lâcha Stiles dans un souffle à la fin du baiser.

« Plains-toi ... » La taquina Derek avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, je ne me plains pas. Je ne te savais pas si tactile. Enfin, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas contre le contact physique... Mais aussi romantique, non. » Persifla l'adolescent avec un sourire amusé avant de se pencher pour déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Derek grogna doucement quand il s'éloigna. «En fait, tu aimes bien le contact physique ... »

« Uniquement avec toi. » Répliqua l'Alpha en attirant son compagnon sur ses genoux.

Stiles s'installa confortablement sur lui, et coinça sa tête dans son cou. Il inspira profondément. L'odeur de la peau de Derek pénétra doucement ses narines. C'était enivrant. Il ferma les yeux et inhala encore fois. La senteur typique de son compagnon avait un pouvoir à la fois rassurant et apaisant mais aussi affolant. Il était très vite perturbé. En même temps, il était toujours un adolescent avec des hormones en ébullition. Et son loup semblait désirer encore plus de contact. Stiles était encore loin de tout maîtriser. Si rien que l'odeur de Derek affolait ses sens... Instinctivement, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de la nuque offerte. Il le sentit frissonner et sourit doucement. Mais Stiles restait Stiles et en se redressant ses yeux se posèrent sur les documents qui semblaient tant occuper Derek pendant qu'il dormait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un job... D'ailleurs tu fais quoi comme travail ?» Questionna-t-il en ramenant ses yeux sur son compagnon.

« Comptable. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes clients de New-York. L'avantage, c'est que je peux travailler à distance. » Répondit complaisamment Derek.

« Je vois. C'est cool. En fait, t'as une vie complète en dehors de ce qu'on sait de toi. Une existence dont on ne sait rien et à laquelle on n'appartient pas. Au fond, tu pourrais repartir et ... » Stiles s'arrêta de lui-même en grimaçant, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Derek, Stiles réalisa qu'il pouvait lui aussi l'abandonner. Comme sa mère, comme les autres... Il pouvait partir, retourner à New York et reprendre la vie qu'il avait avant de revenir à Beacon Hills. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait se séparer temporairement de son père et de Scott. Au moins le temps de l'université, il serait loin d'eux. Mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Il ne savait pas comment il vivrait un départ de Derek. Les tremblements secouèrent légèrement son corps. Il ne le niait pas, Stiles souffrait d'une peur latente de l'abandon de ses proches. C'était un contre coup de la mort de sa mère. Il s'accrochait désespérément à ses proches. Et réaliser qu'il pouvait perdre Derek était oppressant. L'air semblait avoir disparu de la pièce. Combien de fois avait-il eu des crises de panique cette semaine ? Les bras de Derek l'enlacèrent doucement et il se retrouva blotti contre son torse, sans vraiment le réaliser.

« Une vie dont tu fais partie, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant. » Chuchota Derek contre sa tête. « Respire Stiles, essaye de calmer ton cœur. Tu t'affoles pour rien. »

Stiles ignorait comment Derek avait pu deviner ce qui le faisait paniquer et créait de nouveau cette nouvelle cassure dans son équilibre. C'était horriblement douloureux, comme un retour en arrière pour l'hyperactif. Il avait bataillé durement pour sortir la tête de l'eau, pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre après son deuil et pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Il y était arrivé au fond, rendant le change par ses pitreries et grâce à son ironie, sa vision de choses et aussi parce que son père et Scott avaient été là. Il s'était battu presque deux ans pour remettre tout en équilibre, pour surmonter sa douleur et surtout pour redevenir quelqu'un de stable. Et il avait juste fallu que Scott devienne Lycanthrope pour que tout vacille dangereusement. Il avait fallu que Peter fasse de lui un élément dans son plan de vengeance et le morde, pour que ce qu'il tentait de conserver comme normalité de vie s'effondre. Et Stiles redevenait ce gamin apeuré, perdu et qui se sentait coupable de tout au point de se faire mal. Les crises de panique et le silence obstiné reprenaient leur droit et il n'arrivait même plus à les surmonter. Certes, il y avait toujours eu des moments plus compliqués et un peu déprimants. Mais jamais à ce point-là. Il avait besoin de se trouver une nouvelle force, d'assumer et d'accepter pour redevenir au maximum lui-même. Pour son père, qui ne méritait pas de revivre sa dépression. Pour Scott, qui avait besoin de lui. Pour sa mère, qu'il voulait rendre fière malgré tout. Et pour Derek, qui avait besoin de lui fort et non pas faible et pleurnichard. Pourtant, c'était sûrement l'image qu'il renvoyait à son Alpha.

Stiles sentit les bras le serrer un peu plus fort. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Derek et tenta de se concentrer sur les battements de cœur régulier de son compagnon. L'odeur de Derek était rassurante, la chaleur émanant de son corps aussi. Sa respiration était posée et sereine, lente et profonde tout comme son cœur battait régulièrement. En se focalisant sur cela, Stiles arriva lentement à diminuer sa panique et à reprendre contenance et le contrôle de son corps. Il remarqua aussi qu'une des mains de Derek caressait doucement son dos de manière réconfortante. Après quelques minutes, il était plus posé et calmé. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien comme ça, les yeux fermés à se laisser câliner par Derek. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit que le Lycan était capable de ce genre d'attention il ne l'aurait pas cru un seul instant. Pourtant, c'était devenu une évidence depuis la veille. L'Alpha savait être extrêmement tendre, doux et patient avec lui. Il le réconfortait et le consolait, lui offrant au passage un sentiment de sécurité. C'était comme s'il savait quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Ou alors c'était lié à la meute. Mais les deux convenaient parfaitement à Stiles.

« Est-ce qu'on est un couple ? » La question sortit d'elle-même avant même que Stiles ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Un couple ? » Répéta vaguement surpris Derek.

« Oui tu sais comme Allison et Scotty. » Répliqua Stiles en se détachant de son compagnon, pour se réinstaller sur le divan correctement. « Ou comme Lydia et Jackson... avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Un couple quoi. »

Derek laissa le silence s'installer de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que d'un coup Stiles remette de la distance entre eux, s'éloigne de lui. Il n'était pas un spécialiste mais il savait au moins que quand l'adolescent fuyait le contact et comptait ses mots ce n'était pas bon signe. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il compare leur lien à celui de McCall avec la descendante des Argent. Néanmoins, il comprenait le sens de la question de Stiles et aussi le pourquoi il demandait. Il ressentait le besoin de stabilité du plus jeune. Le silence devenait pesant, et en tournant la tête il constata que Stiles s'était installé à l'autre bout de divan et restait bien immobile. Dire que Derek ignorait quoi répondre était un peu exagéré, il était juste assez compliqué pour lui de dire certaines choses à voix haute. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il devait répondre.

« Non pas comme Allison et Scott ou Lydia et Jackson » Répliqua l'Alpha. Il grimaça vaguement en prononçant le nom de la jeune fille blonde, le grand amour de Stiles pour ce qu'il en savait. L'idée n'avait rien de plaisante, surtout pas pour son loup. Il avait un côté exclusif et possessif dans ce genre de relation, surtout si on parlait de son compagnon. Le plus compliqué serait de l'expliquer à Stiles.

« Je vois... Je comprends note. » Murmura le plus jeune, dans un murmure. Stiles mordilla ses lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de regarder son téléphone portable pour savoir l'heure et constata que Scott lui avait envoyé un message.

« Non tu ne vois pas. » Répliqua un peu vivement Derek. «Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie entre deux comme Allison et Scott. Les ruptures et réconciliations, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Quant à ton autre exemple, ils se sont séparés pour ce que je sais non ? Je... Enfin je suis quelqu'un d'assez possessif et qui aime les choses claires, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Alors c'est soit l'un soit l'autre. L'entre deux reste inacceptable, en encore plus pour un Loup-garou. »

Stiles fixa Derek. Il ignorait s'il l'avait vexé, si Derek tentait de lui faire une déclaration ou juste le remettre à sa place. L'Alpha le regardait sans se démonter. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air commode et il grogna de frustration. Il était clairement incapable de se faire comprendre. Pas avec des mots du moins... Plus rapidement que nécessaire, Derek se rapprocha de Stiles pour l'agripper et l'attirer vers lui. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la tempe de son compagnon.

« Il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi... » Se contenta de murmurer Derek contre la peau de Stiles. « Alors oui, on est un couple. »

Stiles hocha positivement de la tête. Il se laissa aller un moment, confortablement contre Derek, à nouveau. L'Alpha soupira soulagé et enserra un peu plus étroitement son compagnon. Finalement, il n'était pas si nul avec les mots quand il le fallait vraiment. Mais rassurer Stiles était toujours compliqué, il avait l'art de prendre les choses d'une manière ... Ou alors Derek n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Stiles gigota contre lui et le Lycan relâcha un peu son étreinte pour laisser l'adolescent revenir se percher sur ses genoux. Complaisamment, Derek le laissa faire sans broncher. Il savait être accommodant... Enfin, il l'était avec Stiles dans le cadre de leur relation, pour le reste il savait être têtu et butté comme un âne. Et il le savait. Mais tant qu'il aurait Stiles près de lui, il pourrait s'améliorer. Il en était sûr.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Questionna de manière inattendue Stiles au bout de quelques minutes.

« Stiles... Tu devrais rentrer, non ? » Tenta de répliquer Derek calmement, même si son cœur avait clairement manqué un battement. Le Bêta avait vraiment un effet intriguant et unique sur lui. Il ne niait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais là ça allait un peu trop loin et trop vite.

« Je comprends... C'est que mon père est encore de service de nuit, et je serais seul. Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je suis sans personne à la maison... Et je ne peux pas crécher chez Scotty, je sais qu'il va voir Allison ... Alors mais ... J'ai dormi avec toi hier. C'est juste plus facile avec quelqu'un, avec toi... Mais je comprends. » Répondit Stiles docilement.

« Ok... Tu peux rester, mais juste cette nuit. » Abdiqua Derek avec un soupir. Il était faible. Il le savait, mais comment pourrait-il se sentir bien et dormir en sachant à quel point son compagnon se sentirait mal ?

« Cool, merci. » Rétorqua Stiles en se mettant debout. « Du coup, termine ce que tu faisais et moi je vais préparer le repas et envoyer un message à Scotty. »

Derek observa l'adolescent presque sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine, déterminé à préparer le repas. L'Alpha arqua un sourcil avant de reporter son regard sur son ordinateur portable. Il remarqua qu'il avait un e-mail. Derek ramena le regard sur Stiles, qui farfouillait dans le frigidaire et les armoires pour trouver de quoi faire un souper potable. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

« Stiles. » Appela-t-il attirant le regard de son compagnon sur lui. « Tu es pardonné. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui pouvait surprendre et faire des liens tardifs. Néanmoins il comprit très vite ce que Derek lui disait. Et un sourire vient fleurir sur les lèvres charnues et il se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Satisfait, Derek retourna à son travail.

* * *

Commentaires, râleries et réclamations en review comme toujours...


End file.
